Cazadores de tesoros
by Abysum20
Summary: "Aquel que camina en el infierno y el cielo por igual, sin descansar y solo mirando hacia un camino el cual le traiga felicidad. Con sus compañeros a su lado volverá a ser feliz nuevamente, eso es lo que el espera" "Naruto, que demonios estas diciendo, di todo correctamente y sin melodrama." "Esta es solo una historia de aventura y romance" "Mucho mejor"
1. Prologo

Uzumaki Naruto siempre pensaba que la suerte lo favorecía y desfavorecía al mismo tiempo. Pero al final ¿que era la suerte?, si tuviera tanta suerte como se le presunta tener no hubiera tenido tantos problemas en la vida, pero a la vez esos problemas algunos fueron resueltos por su suerte y de ella salieron cosas buenas.

"Que mala suerte tengo"

Saliendo de un callejón, miro el cielo, era un hermoso día, no había nubes en el cielo y se podían ver algunas aves volar. Mirando hacia su alrededor, noto que solo había pocas personas caminando por la vereda y que no llamo la atención de ninguna de ellas.

"Bueno supongo que esto podría llamarse buena suerte"

Solo podía dar una irónica sonrisa. Su suerte al final es lo que fuera y él no podría cambiarlo.

Como si fuera algo ensayado, después de que saliera del callejón e hiciera su control para evitar que las personas lo notaran, un auto se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

"Maestro, ya acabo con el demonio."

Normalmente uno esperaría un saludo al ver a un conocido, pero si todo fuera normal, esa no sería la vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Si, esta inconsciente y me asegure de inmovilizarlo, envía a Merlín para que pueda transportarlo a la base."

"A su orden maestro."

Naruto solo podía ver como la chica que tenía en frente sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número. Ella es una belleza desde cualquier punto de vista, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, era excelente, un cabello rubio con toques rosados, el cual caía como cascada hasta llegar hacia su cintura, sus ojos aunque extraños debido a sus diferentes colores haciéndole parecer un arcoíris, no le quitaban su belleza, un cuerpo bien proporcionado, con unos pechos copa E y unas buenas caderas, junto con sus largar pero hermosas piernas, y todo ese cuerpo cubierto por un traje de oficinista el cual ajustado.

"Maestro ya contacte con Merlín, dice que estará aquí en unos minutos."

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la voz de su compañera le hizo regresar a la realidad.

"Uhm, entonces eso es todo, nuestro asunto en este lugar ya ha acabado, regresemos"

"A su orden Maestro."

Sin ningún segundo de pensarlo, entro al auto.

"Maestro está seguro de eso"

Ella no llegaba a comprender completamente a su Maestro, pero si algo sabia era que él no era un idiota (no mucho), siempre tenía una idea en mente, al igual que un sabio (aunque él ya lo era). Ella conocía todo de Naruto su vida actual y su vida pasada. Pero la acción que proponía tomar en unas semanas prácticamente era peligrosa, no solo eso, su idea no era muy diferente a la de dirigirse a la boca del lobo.

"Descuida he tomado todas las precauciones necesarias, además si no regreso en al menos un mes, mis padres se preocuparan, ya he terminado lo que tengo que hacer aquí, así que no hay razón más para que me quede y lo retrase."

"Entiendo que usted está firmemente encariñado con sus padres, pero la zona en la que viven, está tomada por los demonios y si los informes son correctos ha habido avistamiento de exorcistas y ángeles caídos por los alrededores."

"¿Acaso tienes miedo de simples exorcistas y ángeles caídos?"

"Por supuesto que no Maestro, pero lo que si me da miedo es nuestras relación con los líderes de esas facciones. Hemos molestado a los Youkai con la toma de uno de los dioses sintoístas y tu accidente con su actual líder, también a los nórdicos y a los griegos, y peor aún no quiero meterme con el hinduismo. Prácticamente tenemos a más de mitad de los dioses del mundo persiguiéndonos, Odín ya es un dolor de cabeza con esos pájaros, Zeus parece que quiere atraparme para que me acueste él y Afrodita quiere añadiré a su harem personal, Los Asura's quieren vengar a su amigo matándonos, y para ponerlo peor la facción sintoísta nos han vetado de Tokio hasta que vean tu cadáver clavado en su puerta o que te cases con Yasaka. Todos estos problemas son más que molestos y ahora vienes con la idea de regresar a Japón. Prácticamente esto es suicidio."

"Sé que tienes tus problemas con esto y peor aún con tu relación con los ángeles, pero Merlín también tiene el mismo problema que tú, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

"Eso no me hace sentir más segura"

"Descuida todo va salir bien"

"Entendido, pero ante un peligro que no podamos resolver, no retiramos."

"Eso parece justo."

*****Minutos después de la llamada a Merlín*****

Caminando entre la pequeña multitud de personas, una niña de una apariencia de nos mas de 14 años camino al callejón en el que Naruto se había retirado hace solo unos minutos.

"¿Quién será esta vez? Un demonio con deseos de poder que puso a Naruto en su mira, una demonio con un deseo lujurioso o tal vez simplemente un cabeza de musculo tan tonto como para desafiarlo. Hice mi apuesta al cabeza de musculo, si no gano tendré que dejar a Nimue una noche a solas con Naruto y ella seguramente dejara la puerta abierta para que los escuche tener sexo hasta el amanecer"

Caminando sola por el callejón se dirigió hacia lo más profundo. Después de unos segundos de caminata, ella podía oler un ligero olor muy conocido para ella.

"Es sangre, parece que tuvieron una lucha, aunque no pertenece a la de Naruto. Seguramente el demonio tuvo demasiada confianza y decidió en el ataque frontal y directo, mirando la cantidad de sangre que hay en las paredes supongo que aprendió que fue un error."

Tocando la sangre que estaba pegada a la pared. Era de color azul.

"Esta sangre no es de demonio, su olor es muy fuerte para ser la de un demonio, su viscosidad es similar al mercurio, es muy probable que este no sea un demonio sino más bien un monstruo, espero que no sea un monstruo inteligente o sino perderé la apuesta, los cerebro de musculo piensan más con sus músculos que con su cerebro."

Mirando al final del callejón cerrado una bestia, muy conocida en la época actual.

"Maldición, de todas las bestias con las que tenía que enfrentarse tuvo que ser una quimera, porque todas las bestias más problemáticas son las que se presentan a Naruto, ni si quiera yo me he estado involucrando con tantas"

Observando más detenidamente, ella pudo notar que la quimera había sido inmovilizada con una cuerda la cual tenía marcas tribales dibujadas en ella, una cuerda normal no serviría en absoluto para capturar una quimera, esta cuerda era uno de los inventos que ella había creado, usando algunos materiales que podrían considerarse divinos, junto con algunas maldiciones creo un gran objeto.

"Uhm, debería de darme una palmada a mí misma."

Mirando a la niña la cual parecía estar feliz por alguna razón, la quimera decido hablar.

"**Tu humana ¿Quién eres?"**

Aunque la quimera no movió sus labios, esta podía hablar.

"Oh, perdón me estaba auto-felicitando por mi buen trabajo."

"**No me importa eso, te he preguntado ¿Quién eres? Y también quisiera que retiraras esta cuerda que me tiene atado."**

"Umn, perdón quimera pero, no puedo cumplir con su liberación, estoy aquí claramente para hacer todo lo contrario, así que lo siento. Y bueno, si quieres saber ¿Quién soy? No veo el problema en decírtelo, mi nombre es Merlín, no sé si habrás oído hablar de mí, pero al parecer soy muy famosa en los libros de historia, aunque no recuerdo haber nacido de un demonio, hmm, cada quien creerá la historia que decida creer."

Merlín siguió mirando las cuerdas mientras le respondía, de todas formas era imposible que el creyera que era el mago Merlín.

"**ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, EL MAGO MERLIN HA MUERTO Y SEGÚN LOS ESCRITOS EL ERA UN HOMBRE, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE TU SEAS EL."**

Lo sabía.

"Perdón por arruinar tu mundo, pero si soy el mago Merlín y si también soy una mujer. Aunque creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, ya que sabes que no te liberare y que soy el mago Merlín supongo que no tienes ninguna pregunta más, si eso es así continuare con mi labor"

Merlín no tenía más tiempo que gastar, no, había algo que aún le faltaba hacer.

"Hm quimera, te tengo una pregunta antes de mandarte a un lugar en el que hubieras deseado haber muerto en esta pelea. ¿Cuál es tu razón del haber peleado contra Naruto? Si es posible no quiero que respondas con palabras de mierda como honor, deseo o algo por el estilo, solo quiero saber qué es lo que paso por tu cabeza en el

momento en el que detectaste y de manera casi inmediata decidiste atacar a Naruto."

Merlín no estaba seguro si la quimera respondería, en realidad ella creía que no le respondería, la situación era muy extraña y literalmente le había dicho unas palabras más que desalentadoras. Además el hecho de que ahora le estaba gruñendo era claro signo de negación.

_Tal vez si hubiera dicho la pregunta en el momento en el que hablamos, podría haberme respondido sin problemas, Hm, Naruto quizás tenga razón, debo de practicar en hablar con las personas del exterior, pero también está la posibilidad que esta bestia simplemente no hubiera querido responder mis preguntas desde un comienzo. Bien experimentare con el de inmediato y luego lo matare, antes de que Nimue pueda hablar con él y después solo le diré que era un simple cabeza de musculo. Si puedo meter a Naruto en esta mentira mucho mejor._

"Debo de suponer que no tienes deseos de responder mi pregunta, así que por favor deja de expulsar esa aura asesina, no es que me des miedo, jamás le tendría miedo a una simple bestia como tú, pero es muy molesto tener que evitar que esta aura se filtre al exterior y más aún es que este gastando mi preciada magia en algo tan tonto."

"**jajaja, tonta humana, no me importa de que seas o no el mago Merlin, desde el momento en el que desperté he estado mandando un mensaje a mis hermanos para que vengan a rescatarme, entre tu estúpida charla he tenido el tiempo suficiente para enviarles un mensaje, así que ahora déjame salir ahora y tal vez haga que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora."**

"Oh, entonces tráelos"

"**¿EH?"**

"Oh, no me escuchaste dije que los trajeras, no me importa cuántos vengan, entre más mejor."

"**Acaso no entiendes lo que dije, mi hermanos y súbditos van a venir a rescatarme, traerán un ejército entero para liberarme, es imposible que una simple humana como tu pueda vencer a todo un ejército de monstruos."**

Merlín solo podía dar una sonrisa vago intento de la quimera para asustarla. Era muy probable que lo que la quimera dijo hace unos momentos fuera verdad, el tiempo que le tomo en llegar a callejón fueron de unos 5 minutos, es muy posible que la quimera se hubiera despertado un minuto antes de su llegada, en ese lapso de un minuto tenía el tiempo para enviar un mensaje a sus hermanos. Además el hecho de que tuviera un ejército tampoco debía de ser una mentira, una quimera que tuviera la suficiente inteligencia para hablar debería de tener un grupo de personas siguiéndolo.

"Llamándote monstruo a ti y a tus hermanos seguramente debes de tener muy baja autoestima, no es como que me importe tu estado mental de todas formas, pero antes de que me vengas con un cliché de amenaza, me gustaría hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Acaso en tus filas tienes algún Grifo, Gorgona o un Pegaso? En realidad seria de mucha ayuda el que me lo dijeras."

"**¿Porque un humano quiere saber los monstruos que tengo en mis filas?"**

La quimera estaba desconcertada esta era la primera vez que un humano no le temía e incluso estaba feliz cuando menciono su ejército, la niña que tenía en frente la cual se hacía llamar el auténtico mago Merlín, le provocaba un sentimiento extraño, no sabía porque pero ella le daba miedo.

"Eso es simple, quiero completar mi colección, he capturado a muchas bestias míticas en mi vida y esos tres son los que me faltan para completar mi colección de bestias de la facción Griega, aunque no lo creas podría haber capturado a los otros tres antes y no tener esta conversación contigo, pero Naruto tiene normas estrictas a la hora de cazar, y estas bestias en su mayoría son pacíficas, no puedo tocarlas, así que solo tengo que esperar a que alguna de estas nos ataquen y si tu ejército tiene alguna de estas, estoy más que feliz, ellos tendrán que atacarme para salvarte y en el momento en que lo hagan tendré libre derecho a capturarlas. Si te hace sentir feliz si tienes a dos de estas bestias entonces te dejare libre, ya tengo algunas quimeras en la base por lo que no me interesa tenerte, así que dejarte libre es lo más razonable. Todos ganamos con esto ¿Verdad?"

"**SERIA UN IDIOTA SI CREES QUE TRAERE A TODOS MIS HEMANOS A SU MUERTE."**

"Pero eres un idiota, ellos ya están de camino hacia aquí, así que no importa lo que hagas ya están muertos."

"**Eso crees ¿no? asquerosa humana…. HERMANOS CON MI ULTIMOS MOMENTOS DIRE QUE MI RESCATE SE CANCELA, NO VENGAN AQUÍ Y ALEJENSE, TAMPOCO INTENTEN VENGAR MI MUERTE, VIVAN SUS VIDA SIN LAMENTOS."**

Ante las repentinas palabras de la quimerea que incluso sorprendieron a Merlín, esta pudo sentir como las bestias que se acercaban a su localización se detenían lentamente y después de unos segundos se retiraban.

"**jajaja, ahora que tienes que decir sucia humana, incluso si tengo que morir, no soy tan idiota como para llevarlos conmigo, y si he de morir frustrando tus planes entonces es la mejor muerte que tendré."**

"Sabes lo que has hecho"

Merlín no tenía planeado que la quimera diera la orden de alejarse y que lo dejen a su suerte, todos sus planes literalmente habían sido arruinados, incluso aumentar su enojo pudo sentir a las tres bestias que le faltaban en ese ejército, encontrar otra oportunidad le sería difícil, ya llevaba más de 10 años buscando una oportunidad así.

"No te daré una muerte digna, pensaba en darte una muerte rápida en indolora, pero ahora no solo te prometo que no te matare, sino que te voy a tortura peor que cuando dios envía a sus ángeles al Tártaro."

Merlín no tenía ganas de seguir hablando más, el solo ver al ser que le quito sus nuevos juguetes en frente de ella, solo le daba deseos de quemarlo vivo.

"**Has lo que quieras, ya he aceptado mi destino desde el momento en que aleje a mis hermanos"**

No había más que decir, ambas partes se quedaron en silencio.

*****Horas después*******

A Nimue le gustaba la vida que tenía ahora con Naruto, aunque era cierto que su relación con los dioses era la peor aun así pasaban sus días tranquilamente, no era exageración decir que tanto como Merlín y Naruto le habían salvado la vida, y ella se los agradecía. Además su vida junto con ellos era lo más divertido, le agrada Merlín aunque fuera una chica con poco sentido común y también Naruto a pesar de que era un excelente líder en su pequeño grupo, a veces tenía unos momentos en los cuales te hacía pensar que era un idiota. Todos ellos no tenían nada en común, a una le gustaba torturar y experimentar con sus víctimas, a otro solo parecía que quería disfrutar de la vida similar a un anciano retirado y ella quien solo quería tener una vida tranquila, no deberían de llevarse bien pero aun así, lo han logrado.

Sentada en un sofá, Nimue estaba mirando la televisión. A ella le gustaba estar informada del mundo. Aunque había algunas cosas en la cual ella se quejaba, debido a su constante pelea contra los dioses siempre han tenido que moverse de un país a otro y nunca llego a entender completamente el idioma, aunque algunos países compartían el mismo idioma, no siempre podían quedarse en ellos.

*Crac*

Sin previo aviso la puerta de entrada fue abiertamente abierta por una patada.

Nimeu siguió mirando la televisión, no tenía ningún sentimiento de peligro, por lo que no debía ser alguien peligroso.

_Tal vez solo se Merlín enojada por que algo no fue de acuerdo a su plan._

Confirmando su idea, apareció merlín sentada a su lado los brazos cruzados y una cara que decía que no quería que le hablaran por un tiempo. Cualquier persona normal haría caso y no molestaría a una niña enojada, pero Nimue no era normal.

"Fufu, que sucede Merlín, la presa se te escapo ante tus ojos otra vez."

Hacer enojar a Merlín era algo que Nimue sabía hacer bien, aunque Merlín tuviera un gran conocimiento, ella era fácil de manejar, tal vez debido a su curiosidad era muy susceptible a caer en bromas, incluso Naruto le hacía una broma que otra.

"Vete a ahogarte a un lago"

"Oh, no seas tan grosera. Si ponemos en una lista la cantidad de monstruos que se han escapado de tus manos ya estarías por llegar a los 3 dígitos. Felicidades sigue esforzándote y lo lograras."

"Acaso buscas pelea, Nimue"

"Fufufu, no soy de los que buscan pelea, pero no estaría mal probar mis habilidades, me siento algo oxidada y no estaría mal enseñarle una lección a una niña molesta, ¿Verdad?"

"A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS NIÑA MOLESTA"

"Ah, ni si quieras puedes soportar una simples palabras, siempre tan fácil de hacer enojar, aunque es bueno saber que eres igual que lo que eres en la cama, tan prematura."

"¿A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO PREMATURA? TU ESTUPIDA MUJER MOJADA."

Si un tercero viera la pelea de palabras la cual tenían Merlín y Nimue, notaria el aire tenso el cual se formaba entre ellas.

"Chicas dejaron la puerta abierta"

Ante la repentina voz, la tensión en el aire desapareció casi como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en un comienzo.

***** Minutos Antes******

A pesar de sus incontables problemas, Naruto vivía su vida tranquilamente, el hecho de moverse de un lugar a otro, aunque lo molestaba un poco, no podía negar la diversión de conocer diferentes culturas y nuevos paisajes.

Al principio cuando renació en este mundo, no se había acostumbrado al repentino cambio, el nacer otra vez en una familia aparentemente común en otro mundo, ser el hijo menor en una pequeña familia formada por sus nuevos padres y su hermano mayor.

"Esta vida es divertida no lo crees, Kurama."

"**Es relájate de eso no hay duda y el hecho de enfrentarse a dioses agrega algo de emoción."**

"No me recuerdes a los dioses, el solo pensar en la cantidad de ellos que quieren mi cabeza, me provoca jaqueca."

"**Tu simple suerte es la que te trae problemas, es obvio que esa suerte te seguiría siempre, pero uno nunca pensaría que te seguiría incluso a otro mundo, es muy gracioso el solo pensarlo."**

"Si, lo que sea, espero que a Nimue y Merlín le guste la comida pesada."

"**Eso te pasa por no comprar los ingredientes cuando las tiendas estaban abiertas."**

"¿Crees que sea de su agrado?"

"**No me preguntes a mí, no las conozco lo suficiente como para saber de sus gustos a la hora de la comida, pero supongo que mientras sea comida no les importara."**

"Eso es bueno saber"

Caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, Naruto observaba a la gran cantidad de personas que caminaba en ella, el hecho de que no atrajera atención era mucho mejor para el.

"Oy, Kurama"

"**Que quieres, Naruto"**

"Es correcto que regrese a Japón, en cierta forma estoy algo preocupado con lo que dijo Nimue, si regreso a Japón en este momento podría atraer la atención de los dioses y peor aún estos se dirigirían hacia mi familia como venganza, no es más recomendable que lleve a un clon o pida ayuda a Merlín."

"**No creo que ninguna opción es recomendable. Si envías a un clon, la facción sintoísta podrá detectar el chakra en tu clon y podrían rastrearte hasta aquí, por lo que eso sería peor, excepto que quieras comprometerte con Yasaka, lo cual no tengo ningún problema en que lo hagas, más bien si te casas con ella muchos de tus problemas se resolverían, con la protección de una de las facciones más fuertes y usuarios de chakra, podrías vivir felizmente y harías feliz a una de las mujeres con la cual tuviste una noche apasionada, el odio de los dioses sintoístas propia que tienen hacia tu persona serian perdonados, además ella no parecía estar degustada con el hecho de que tuvieras otras mujeres en tu vida y para cereza en el pastel ella tiene una hija la cual parece que te quiere, lo cual haría feliz a tu familia la cual quieren tener una nieta. Todos ganan con solo un sacrificio de tu parte y quien sabe tal vez puedas ser feliz con ella"**

"Desde cuando te has vuelto tan hablador, Kurama"

"**Tal vez sea el hecho de que en este momento estoy divirtiéndome en este mundo, también porque cada segundo que paso aquí me siento más fortalecido o por el hecho de que cada mujer que nos encontramos o te quiere matar o desea tener sexo contigo, incluso ambas, lo cual me parece muy gracioso. Aun puedo recordar cómo te presentaste para dar tus disculpas a la facción sintoísta por haber 'asesinado' a uno de sus dioses y en el momento en que vino su líder no pasaron ni 5 minuto y terminaste teniendo sexo con ella, incluso su hija parecía estar interesada en ti. Es tan cómico. "**

"Todo es claramente culpa de este mundo, Gaia prácticamente quiere tener algo conmigo y constante envía energía de la naturaleza para que lo purifique y peor aún ya que toda energía es negativo tu constantemente te alimentas de ella, esto claramente no es normal si esto sigue así no se si seguiré siendo considerado humano y para ponerlo peor los youkai se sienten atraídos a la naturaleza, aunque a pesar de que ella claramente los odia lo cual es irónico."

"**En cierta forma creo entender a Gaia, este mundo está completamente contaminado de negatividad, por lo cual debió de ser frustrante el ver como la naturaleza la cual ella había creado y hecho florecer fuera contaminada por los seres humanos y sobrenaturales, debió de haber sido un gran golpe para ella el solo poder ver y no poder hacer nada para arreglarlo."**

"Pero entonces llegue yo, ¿Verdad?"

"**Es Irónico pensar que mayoría de los problemas que tienes en este mundo, fueron prácticamente provocados por ti mismo."**

"Cállate. Entonces cual es el problema de pedirle a Merlín ayuda."

"**Ella no tendría problemas en ayudarte, pero el problema en este caso serias tú."**

"Yo"

"**Si, tu. Merlín seguramente usaría su magia para borrar la memoria a toda tu familia y a tus conocidos, y en esta solución entras tú como el problema. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con que Merlín borrara la memoria de toda tu familia y amigos? ¿Estarías bien al saber que borraron sus memorias de ti bajo tu consentimiento? Incluso si es para protegerlos, sé que tú nunca estarías de acuerdo con esa solución"**

"Supongo que no"

"**No es malo ser egoísta en algunas cosas, si quieras tener padres y querer estar con ellos, no veo el problema con eso, pero tan bien tienes que saber las implicaciones que eso conlleva y peor aun siendo tu uno de sus hijos y no quiero saber que problemas traerá tu hermano mayor a ellos también."**

"No creo que él se meta en problemas después de todo, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? "

"**¿Quieres apostar?"**

"Mejor no"

"**Cobarde"**

"Cambiando de tema, aunque estoy algo inquieto de llegar a Japón, eso no quita el hecho de que es emocionante ver a Mama y Papa de nuevo."

"**¿No estas emocionado de ver a tu hermano también?"**

"Estoy emocionado de verlo,,,, pero el más que un hermano lo veo de otra forma."

"**Lo ves similar que tu sensei pervertido, ¿No es verdad?"**

"Sé que Issei puede ser un pervertido pero el, ya sabes tiene cosas buenas"

"**¿Cuáles serían esas cosas buenas de las que hablas?"**

"Bueno él es….. Una buena persona."

"**Si eso es todo lo que puedes decir de lo bueno de él, entonces supongo que a mí me toca decir sus malos puntos. Primero, él es un pervertido y no es uno normal sino que es uno muy especial, el cual tiene un fetiche enorme por los pechos enormes. Segundo, si existiera una ley de maltrato a seres celestiales, el seria condenado a muerte, ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos visto masturbarse usando el brazo en el que tiene sellado a ese dragón? Pobre dragón ¿No lo crees?. Y tercero si hablamos de sus méritos el solo tendría uno, el cual es haber recorrido toda la ciudad solo para encontrar algunas revistas porno. Eso sería todo lo que puedo decir de él, aunque si me das algo de tiempo podría recordar algo más."**

Naruto quería a su hermano de eso no hay duda, pero escuchan lo que dice kurama y el hecho de que no podía decir nada para contradecirlo, decía mucho de cómo

era Issei.

"Sé que no es el mejor ejemplo de una persona común, pero al haber estado en este mundo, siento que nadie aquí es común, Zeus es un pervertido, Odín también lo es, Gaea es igual, Equidna es una acosadora y los Asura's son más amables que muchos demonios a pesar de que me quieran muerto, prácticamente este mundo está lleno de pervertidos o de tipos que solo piensan con los músculos, sé que Issei tal vez incluso más pervertido que ero-sennin pero no es tanto como algunos dioses, según mi lista de pervertidos que he conocido, el estaría en el número 9 de los 10 más pervertidos."

"**Acaso quieres ayudar a que vea mejor a ese pervertido o solo quieres que lo vea incluso peor de lo que ya es"**

"Solo quiero que sepas que Issei no es tan pervertido, como crees que es"

"**Y lo haces diciéndome que su perversión está a la par de los Dioses"**

"No lo pensé muy bien."

"**Es bueno saber que lo idiota no se te ha quitado, aun estando en otro mundo."**

"Lo que sea. Entonces sin insultar a Issei crees que se haya metido en un problema."

"**Siendo tu hermano, no dudo de que se haya metido en una situación problemática en la cual de alguna manera logre aprovechase de ello."**

"Eso es algo bueno o malo."

"**Lo que tú quieras creer."**

"Estoy algo preocupado por ellos, no los he visto por tres años, tal vez se hayan metido en algún problema con los demonios o incluso con los ángeles caídos"

"**Te has comunicado con ellos hace solo 3 días, no parecían estar en problemas, por lo que no creo que se metan en problemas."**

"Si, supongo que tienes razón."

_Supongo de no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Sin darse cuenta Naruto había recorrido todo el camino de vuelta a su casa donde vivía con Nimue y Merlín.

"¿Por qué esta la puerta abierta?"

A Naruto le parecía extraño el ver la puerta de entrada abierta, ya que Nimue siempre se encargaba de mantener todo en orden en la casa, incluso a veces cocinaba la comida (Aunque no era muy buena), solo se le ocurrían dos posibles razones para tal rareza. Primero alguno de sus enemigos los habían encontrado y decidieron atacar, viendo el área alrededor de su casa descarto esa posibilidad, Naruto sabía que los dioses no tenían problemas en meter a los humanos en sus problemas aunque actualmente estén en un momento por así decirlo pacifico, eso no evitaba que entre sus asuntos cobraran la vida de uno que otro humano y destruyeran la zona en el proceso. El ver que no había ni una sola persona muerta y que los alrededores no habían sido destruidos le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que no había participación de lo sobrenatural. Eso solo le llevo a la segunda opción y tal vez la más terrorífica de todas.

"Merlín está molesta."

"**Jejeje, parece que tendrás que complacer a la niña esta noche y supongo que la otra no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Te deseo una noche productiva."**

Y sin más Kurama decidió dormir por lo que quedaba de la noche, no le interesaba saber sobre las noches de sexo de Naruto.

"Supongo que al final hoy no es mi día de suerte"

Dando un largo suspiro Naruto entro por la puerta. Ya sea en su mundo original o en otro al final los problemas siempre aparecerán.


	2. Capitulo 1

**No soy dueño de Naruto no de High School DxD.**

* * *

En una habitación elegante, las decoraciones alrededor de daban un aire de nobleza. Atreves de la ventana se podría ver que era de día, el sol iluminando desde su apogeo, no había nubes en el cielo por lo que la luz que se reflejaba en la ventana llega a los múltiples objetos de materiales reflejantes dando un sentimiento similar a la de las caricaturas a la hora de encontrar oro.

Era molesto.

En medio de la habitación se encuentran dos personas que están sentadas en sillas una en frete de la otra y estas están separadas por una pequeña mesa redonda.

"Lo mejor un pequeño cambio escenario no suena tan malo".

Merlín comenzó a entender el deseo de Naruto de querer volver con su familia o más bien el deseo de querer un pequeño descanso, aunque de una forma diferente ella también tenía el deseo de irse. ¿Por qué tenía deseo de irse? Pues la respuesta estaba prácticamente en frente de ella.

"Entonces qué piensas de mi proposición".

Para Merlín la gente molesta era como la hierba mala, no importa cuánto intente cortarla siempre volverá a aparecer, aunque las personas no sean hierbas, Merlín estaba dispuesta a decir qué personas son tan molestas como ellas.

"No tengo interés en tus asuntos, son tus problemas, estos no me conciernen".

Merlín podría sentir como después de terminar sus palabras la persona que tenía en frente expulsaba un enorme deseo asesino, si estaba dirigida a ella o no, no era su asunto. Antiguamente ante tal acto ella tenía actuado de manera diferente a la de ahora, el compararse ella con la persona que tenía enfrente de la cual conocía hace muchos años, le dio un ligero sentimiento de alivio pero a la vez de tristeza

"Porque siempre evitas mi propuesta, si recompensas se trata voy a pagar con todo lo que desean una vez que cumplas el trabajo. Además él también es tu enemigo, porque no nos juntamos y acabamos con Zeus de una vez y por todas".

La sola mención de ese nombre molestaba en cierta forma a Merlín. Aunque ella considera una persona de mente abierta y paciente en algunos casos, puede entender el enojo de la otra persona con la que habla. Zeus no era el mejor ejemplo de dios que existe en el mundo, un peso de ser venerado por una cierta parte de las personas en el mundo, él nunca ha hecho algo por la gente que lo venera. En sus incontables actos atroces que había y está haciendo se encuentra la violación, matar a personas porque así lo desea y también el asesinato de algunos miembros de otros panteones e incluso del propio dueño. Es tal vez el peor dios que existe en el mundo.

"Aunque, que dios no ha hecho algo malo".

Al ver la cara de disgusto de Merlín la otra parte, comenzó a sentirse feliz.

"Sabía que odias a Zeus tanto como yo, después de todo eso fue lo que hizo volver buenas amigas".

Ante la última palabra de su amiga Merlín tuvo un ligero escalofrío. En su extensa vida debido a su condición especial eran muy pocas las personas que ella podría llamar amigos. Aunque ha establecido amistad con algunas personas, fueron muy pocas las que siguieron en contacto con ella. Y aunque no molestaban a las personas y sus continuas formalidades, ella no podía familiarizarse con la palabra 'amigos'.

"Tus motivos de estar enojado con Zeus, aunque muy justificados, son muy diferentes de mis razones. No puedo enviar a mí 'pequeña' 'familia' solo por tu simple deseo de venganza y aunque los enviara no te puedo ayudar que pueda contra todo el panteón griego, causaría pérdidas innecesarias de mi lado. El porcentaje de victoria bajo una mirada realista podría ser de un 60% a nuestro favor. Aun siendo mi amiga no voy a arriesgar la destrucción de mi 'familia' solo por ti, muchos grupos sobrenaturales tienen "la vista fija en nosotros esperando un pequeño descuido para poder destruirnos y al menos yo no les concederé ese deseo".

Luchar contra los panteones era una de las cosas más peligrosas que un mortal podría hacer, no solo está la tarea tediosa de buscar una forma de entrar, lo que siempre involucra una enorme travesía por lugares peligrosos, donde habitaban monstruos peligrosos. En el caso de encontrar una forma de ingresar, comenzará la parte más difícil del trabajo, en este caso el objetivo será la destrucción de todo el panteón griego, lo que involucra la lucha contra todos los dioses griegos, junto a sus campeones y las incontables especies que habitan en él. Merlín considera que sí es un genio, por lo que es más que obvio que ella no aprobaría tal acción. Aun si ella no tenía respeto por la facción griega, no dejaría que sus emociones le nublen su juicio y también está el hecho de que, aunque no quiera admitirlo,

En un mundo en donde los dioses pueden caminar con los humanos es muy difícil el poder luchar contra ellos, antiguamente cada panteón tenía sus límites y aunque todavía existan, muchos dioses de diferentes panteones están comenzando una amistad, aunque eso puede sonar hermoso, el solo hecho de pensarlo le provocaba a Merlín dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios comienzan a llevares bien después de cientos de años de luchas? El hecho de que se lleva bien, indica que también se puede ayudar mutuamente, aunque tal vez por razones personales, el hecho de que se ayudaría era innegable.

"Es obvio que tú y con tu grupo sería dudosa su posibilidad de enfrentarse al panteón griego, por eso también pido que convenzas a tu novio para que se una, estoy seguro de que no tiene posibilidades de perder".

Ante la descripción de la palabra novio, las alarmas en la mente de Merlín se encendieron, no sabía cómo pero de alguna forma la identidad de Naruto se estaba descubriendo, Merlín fue muy meticulosa a la hora de ocultar la identidad de Naruto, no por razones personales sino más bien por su seguridad. Naruto tenía un gran poder, eso podría afirmarlo ella, pero aunque en cierta forma eso era algo bueno, también traería muchos problemas, los seres sobrenaturales descubrieron la identidad de Naruto, aunque el poder era algo hermoso también traía la atención no deseada de dioses y la mayoría de ellos no eran muy amables.

"Esto es peligroso, por ahora solo está en la categoría de 'novio', por lo que aún no sé la identidad de Naruto, pero aún así no debo de relajarme, soy muy conocido por los seres sobrenaturales, seguro algunos de ellos se sienten "Investigar mi vida personal y descubrir que estoy relacionado con Naruto. Pensaba que podría mantener el secreto de los dioses por unos años más, pero parece que si no hago algo pronto, todo habrá terminado".

"Cómo es que sabes que tengo un novio".

Merlín no tenía idea de cómo su amiga se había enterado de que tenía un novio, pero lo que odia entender era si ella lo sabía, entonces otros ya sabían de eso. ¿Si algún ángel se enterara de que tengo un novio? El solo pensar le erizaba la piel a Merlín, su relación con los ángeles podría haber determinado la peor que tenía con cualquier ser sobrenatural, ellos deberían ser determinados seres puros, pero debido a su dependencia con el Dios bíblico han tomado una posición de odiar a cualquiera que se metieran con él.

Ante todo tenía que buscar de donde su amiga sacó la información de que tenía un novio y si era posible erradicar a dicho informante.

muchos magos cambian su apariencia para tener un cuerpo que se encuentra entre lo maduro y lo joven, pero solo conozco una persona la cual decide conservar el cuerpo que obtuvo al nacer. "Así es como llegué a la conclusión de que debas ser tú".

"Lo que acabas de decir no responde mi pregunta para nada".

Merlín se sintió levemente sorprendida por el nivel de conducción de su amiga, con solo unos pequeños rumores que no daban mucha característica física, ella descubrió que era la maga la cual acompañaba a Naruto, pero aun con todo eso aún no respondió a su pregunta. ¿Cómo supo que tenía un novio? Aun con todo lo dicho anteriormente solo se podría decir que era una compañera en vez de una novia.

"Oh, perdón, quería ver qué cara ponías al enterarte de que con poca información pude llegar a ti y ver tu rostro de sorpresa sé que no solo no me equivoco en mi conducción sino que también llego a un impresionarte. De cómo supe que eras su novia, para mi seria la parte más simple, según los rumores dicha maga siempre acompañaba al chico, si fuera solo esto podría haberlo tomado como compañeros simples, pero cuando descubrí que eras tú, supe que este chico podría ser algo más especial para ti ".

"Así que solo supiste que era mi novio o algo así, por mi continua aparición junto con él".

"Si, no serías la clase de persona que se junta con otra y más si es del sexo opuesto".

"¿Cómo no puedo relacionarme con otras personas?"

Aunque Merlín quisiera decir esas palabras, juzgaría el no hacerlo, era la verdad lo que dijeron, si su amiga hubiera sido llamada a ella hace un año, tal vez no pensaría en negar lo que dijeron.

"Supongo que negarlo solo afirmará tu suposición…. Tienes razón tengo un novio y si, es el chico del que hablan los rumores".

Merlín procuro en no decir más de lo que su amiga sabía. Aunque podría considerar una amiga, no era alguien en quien confiar, si ella se lo propusiera intentaría seducir a Naruto o chantajearla para que matara a Zeus y todo el olimpo.

"Entonces intenta convencer a tu novio para que se en una erradicación de todo el panteón griego, seguro que con su ayuda puede destruir completamente a Zeus".

Era obvio que su amiga estaba más que feliz de saber que tenía razón en su deducción y también que podía eliminar al olimpo, el hecho de verla siendo controlado por sus emociones le aliviaba. Al menos había que había madurado en estos años.

"Aunque lo intente, no puedo convencerlo de que se una esta ridícula matanza".

Aunque era su novia. Al igual que ella, Naruto tenía ciertas reglas que seguían, ambas tenían una relación en la que acepta sus lados positivos como negativos y llega a un acuerdo en el cual cada uno intentaba aceptar sus propias reglas impuestas para una mejor relación.

Si ella le dijera que asesinara a toda una panteón, Naruto simplemente se negó, había muchas razones por la cual se negaría pero según Merlín, había solo dos las cuales impedían que la lucha contra Zeus. La primera recaía en su ideología, Naruto no tenía la tendencia de enojarse contra alguien que no le había hecho daño a él o algún ser querido, en cierta forma eso es uno de los rasgos que más le gustaban a Merlín de Naruto, muchos seres sobrenaturales se dejó llevar por sus emociones y deseos, pero él era diferente, no había nada más atractivo para Merlín que alguien que tenía los pies en la tierra. Su segunda razón era que aunque Naruto tenía un poder que supera a los dioses no quiere decir que sea invencible, el poder de Naruto crecía con el pasar del tiempo, pero aún le faltaba mucho para que iguale a seres como Ophis Ouroboros, él podría ser derrotado si un número decente de dioses lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, esa era la razón por la que mantenía a Naruto en secreto de los demás, si era descubierto antes de que alcance su punto máximo, muchos dioses o seres sobrenaturales lo atacarían de manera inmediata y no requerida forma de defenderse. No podría permitir que Naruto muera.

"Eh, que no eras la novia de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo. Solo tienes que decirle algunas palabras y podría ser lo que sea".

Era obvio que su amiga no podía entender su rechazo a su propuesta.

"Voy a decir esto no como el líder de uno de los grupos más poderosos en el mundo sobrenatural, sino como tu amiga. No voy a enviar a mí 'familia' a una matanza innecesaria y tampoco voy a traer a mi novio para que participe. Sé que tienes tus razones para odiar a Zeus pero no me metas contigo en tu tonto deseo de venganza ".

"COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ES SOLO UN TONTO DESEO DE VENGANZA!"

Era normal que se enojara, después de todo, tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada con Zeus.

"TU MISMA DEBES SABRE LO QUE ÉL ME HIZO PASAR, YO CREÍ EN ÉL, CREÍ QUE SUS ACCIONES ERAN PARA UN BIEN MEJOR, PERO AL FINAL TODO FUE UNA CRUEL MENTIRA, NO SOLO DECIDIÓ MATARME, SINO QUE INCLUSO QUERÍA MATAR AL NIÑO QUE TENIA DENTRO MIO, AHORA NO SOLO ME ENVIA INCONTABLES BESTIAS A MATARME, INCLUSO A PUESTO A MI PROPIA HIJA EN MI CONTRA, SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE ARREBATEN TODO, EL SIMPLEMENTE ME USÓ. ZEUS Y TODO SU SÉQUITO NO MERECEN NADA MÁS MUERTE !. "

Merlín entendía correctamente los deseos de su amiga de matar a Zeus, pero tal deseo la ha cegado del caos que provocaría al asesinarlo, no solo eso incluye su deseo la hizo olvidar que su propia hija se sentó en el séquito de Zeus.

"Tranquilízate, es cierto que no puedo ayudarte de manera directa, pero eso no implica que no pueda hacerlo de manera indirecta, así que cálmate y deja de traer agua a mi sala privada, hoy les di a las sirvientas el día libre por lo que "no tengo deseos de hacer limpieza".

Mirando hacia el suelo vio como el agua se empapaba su piso alfombrado, solo pudo suspirar. Tendría que cambiar la alfombra.

Tal vez por el hecho de que dijo que iba a ayudar o por ver el desastre que causó, tratar tranquilizarse.

"Supongo que es mi error, no debería de actuar de esa manera, pido disculpas por mi repentino acto de ira".

Marlín sabía que esa disculpa no era del todo sincera, un peso de no ser considerado como las mejores amigas, ella podía entender que su amistad era una base de la utilidad que aportaba la otra.

"Entonces ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme de manera indirecta?"

"Primero tenemos que hacer un pacto conmigo, no confío en ti para nada. Una vez hecho el pacto tenemos que firmar un acuerdo con nuestro grupo, pediremos el pago por anticipado. ¿Usas la moneda humana?"

"Aunque estoy viviendo de manera feliz en este país, no poseo en mi mano una gran cantidad de dinero humano, pero en vez tengo una gran cantidad de materiales de algunos panteones y una buena cantidad de piedras preciosas que pueden ser una gran cantidad de dinero humano ".

"Entonces como pago anticipado te pediré más de 20 toneladas en materiales de forja puede ser de cualquier panteón, aunque si fuera del panteón nórdico me sería de más utilidad. También puedo pedir medios tonelada de gemas preciosas, si entre ella puedes darme más de 2000 quilates de diamante rojo en bruto y sin cortar serie un buen detalle, incluso podría darte un extra en el trato- "

"¿Por qué quieres 2000 quilates en diamantes rojos?"

"Sabes que no me gustan que me interrumpan por lo que no lo hagas de nuevo, y para tu pregunta estoy pensando en casarme con mi novio en unos años y él tiene un gusto hacia lo humano que lo sobrenatural, por lo que sería un buen detalle que nuestros anillos de boda tendrán del material más hermoso que el mundo humano pueda dar "

"¿Acaso están pensando en usar anillos pequeños?"

"Eh, por supuesto que no, llevar un anillo pesado sería muy molesto en mi vida diaria, por lo que preferiría usar uno de tamaño normal, el resto será usado por decorar mi vestido de boda, tengo pensado en usar una de las más hermosas Telas extraídas de las bestias más exóticas, ahora mismo pedí la ayuda a Aracne para que me confeccionara el vestido más hermoso. Si todo va según lo planeado tendré mi vestido en unos dos años. Después de la boda pienso en dar un viaje para nuestra luna "de miel, tal vez una playa, pero a él le gustan más los lugares que tienen más naturaleza, por lo que aún no estoy decidida en donde ir. Entonces qué piensas, ¿A qué lugar debemos de ir para nuestra luna de miel?"

"E-eh, yo soy de las personas que prefieren el agua más que nada"

"Así que un viaje en crucero, aunque sería hermoso ver el océano cristalino siendo iluminado por el sol, prefiero los lugares en el cual estemos solos, una casa, nosotros dos solos sin la interrupción de nadie, podríamos fortalecer nuestro amor los dos solos en la cama teniendo incontables momentos de sexo e incluso podríamos intentar tener un hijo. Todo está completamente planeado para tener la mejor boda de mi vida. Oh, también pensaba en invitarte como daño de honor para mí futura boda, entonces que dices ¿Aceptas? "

"No soy muy buena con las bodas, pero sería un gusto ser tu dama de honor ... Y CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGAMOS A ESTE TEMA".

"Oh, es verdad, perdón, cuando preguntaste por los diamantes mi mente comenzó a pensar en la boda y no pude contener mi emoción".

"Está bien, comprendo un poco la emoción de una boda, estoy feliz de que me escogieras como tu dama de honor y me sorprende que Aracne haya accedido a confeccionar un vestido de novia para ti".

"Me fue muy difícil de convencer, tuve que darle más de la mitad de mis ahorros personales, solo para llegar a hablar con ella y para convencerla para que me hiciera el vestido que recibiría una medicina para que podría volver a ser humano otra vez "Me gustaría más de 5 meses el poder crear una cura. Las maldiciones de los dioses sí que son molestas. Pero aún estoy algo dudosa en un tema .."

"¿Dudosa de qué?"

"Aún no sé qué estilo de vestido usar, en un comienzo estaba pensando en usar el estilo de princesa, pero después tuve la idea de usar algo más atrevido como el estilo de sirena o el de línea A, pero si es él no le "me gustan las mujeres atrevidas, es cierto que hemos tenido sexo y lo hicimos en poses algo atrevidas, pero eso no quiere decir que en el momento de la caminata al altar le guste ver a su futura esposa usará un vestido atrevido".

"Entonces por qué no te quedas con el estilo de princesa o el clásico".

"Al comienzo pensé en usar el estilo de princesa, pero solo faltan unos 3 años para nuestra boda y mi cuerpo aún no ha crecido lo suficiente para que pueda usarlo, apenas cerca de los 1.5 metros y no tengo un pecho tan grande como el de las mujeres demonio, incluso los ángeles tienen unos pechos más grandes que los míos, cómo es posible que los seres que sean afectados por la pureza puedan tener cuerpos tan indecentes, si sigo de este tamaño para mi boda tendré que conformarme con vestidos del estilo Glam, el solo pensar de usar eso me enferma !. "

"Entonces por qué no cambias la forma de tu cuerpo a uno que se adapta al vestido que quieres".

"Eso fue una de las ideas que pasó por mi cabeza al intentar resolver mi problema, pero al final decidí declinar".

"¿Por qué?"

"A la hora de casarme tengo pensado en mostrarle mi auténtico yo, quiere que cuando estemos en el altar, me ponga el anillo, me mire a mi auténtica forma y no una que cree para solo usar el vestido".

"Supongo que debes estar muy enamorada de tu novio, para tomar tantas molestias por él".

"Hace un buen tiempo olvide lo que era amar a alguien profundamente, pero cuando lo conocí y pase mi tiempo con él, comencé a sentir cosas que pensé que había olvidado. También ahora pienso que este sentimiento de amor es muy diferente al que piensas "Yo lo amo, pero lo que siento por él, es un poco diferente al amor".

"Entonces, ¿Qué es?"

"Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras lo que yo siento por él es ... Obsesión"

"¿What?"

"Sé que suena extraño, pero creo que no hay mejor palabra para describir lo que siento por él. Cada vez que no estoy con él me siento extraño, aunque en este momento él está en otro lugar no puedo evitar sentir que falta su presencia, incluso él llegó a tal punto en que en el momento en que supe que tenía una familia envié a un equipo de espías para que vigilaran a su familia solo para poder conocerlos de antemano ".

"Envíe a algunas personas de su grupo solo para que investigue el gusto de la familia de su futuro esposo".

"No, él se enteraría si envió a alguien de nuestra 'familia', es muy perspicaz a la hora del sable sobre su grupo, igual no es ninguna novedad él ya tiene experiencia siendo líder. Así que fui a donde residía su familia y" Contratar a personas normales para que los vigilantes. Fue muy difícil convocar a las personas normales que aceptarían formar parte de lo sobrenatural ".

"¿Qué hiciste para convencerlos?"

"Eso es la parte más graciosa, al principio no logré convencer a nadie, publicado en algunas páginas de búsqueda de empleo, entre algunos folletos e incluso hice un recorrido de casa en casa para informar un puesto de trabajo vacante. Cada vez que iba a sus casas todos me cerraban la puerta en mi cara, era muy frustrante. Entonces después de varios fracasos me acerque a unas chicas y solas les dije '¿Quieren cambiar su estilo de vida a uno el cual sea similar a los cuentos de fantasía?' , con esas palabras logre convencer no solo a ese grupo sino también a una más que estaba de camino por la zona Hump, si hubiera sabido de antemano que con solo decir esas palabras, podría convencer a los jóvenes, lo que había hecho desde el comienzo ".

"Sé que no eres quien para decir lo que voy a decir a continuación, pero no está mal que involucra a humanos comunes en asuntos sobrenaturales".

"Es verdad, no eres quien para decir esas palabras. Y para tu duda solo diré que no me importa. Ellas son solo piezas reemplazables, lo que sí me molestaría sería su fracasaran en su única misión que se les ha dado, pase unos meses entrenandolas en el uso de la magia y el esgrima, ellas ni siquiera tienen el talento de usar magia así que tuve que hacer unas ligeras modificaciones a sus cuerpos e incluso después de todo eso les confieren armas mitológicas para que se protejan en caso de que estén en peligro. Si me enterara de que fracasaron en su misión y si es que no están muertas, yo las mataría con mis propias manos ".

"Eso es algo muy oscuro viniendo de la persona que alguna vez fue considerado un santo".

"Lo que yo hago no es algo oscuro sino más bien algo lógico. Esas chicas específicas la opción de negarse a mi propuesta de trabajo por lo que todo recae en su culpa después de haber dicho ese sí. Es cierto que tal vez dije algunos dulces las palabras para que puedan ser afectadas pero al final ellas deciden la última palabra e incluso después de mostrarle la magia les anuncian de lo peligroso que podrían ser el trabajo, pero ellas aún continúan. Así que al final si el encuentro muertas o siendo retenidas en contra de su voluntad solo les diré FRACASARON. Eso es todo ".

"El escucharte ahora solo me hace sentir un poco de lastima por tu futuro esposo".

"Solo por ser mi 'amiga' perdonaré esas palabras, a pesar de que suene algo ególatra siento que él es el que debería sentirse orgulloso de tenerme como su futura esposa, soy inteligente por lo que no caeré en las trampas de los seres sobrenaturales, también poseo un increíble poder mágico aunque no esté a la par con los dioses primordiales puedo luchar tranquilamente con dioses menores, es cierto que mi cuerpo no exuda el encanto de una mujer madura, pero creo que a él no le importa tal detalle además de eso estudie perfectamente el comportamiento de una ama de casa"

"Veo que llevas planeando esto desde hace un buen tiempo."

"Siento que no es mucho el tiempo que llevo planeando este gran plan, pero tienes razón he pasado un buen tiempo planeando esta boda."

"Todo suena hermoso y oscuro, y no me importa lo que estés haciendo a escondidas de tu novio, pero podemos volver al tema principal."

"Tienes razón, de nuevo me disculpo por haberme distraído."

"No hay problema. Entonces qué clase de pacto tendré que formar contigo."

"Será un pacto de almas. No confió lo suficiente en ti, si dejo que te enteres de información secreta sin haber tomado medidas podrías aprovecharte de tal información."

"Umn, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y también te podría considerar mi mejor amiga. Por lo que me hace sentir muy orgullosa el hecho de que me conozcas tan bien y desconfíes de mí, pensar que la primera vez que te conocí fuiste fácilmente engañada por mí y me ayudaste a salir de mi letárgico estado."

"Sanguijuela, pervertida, esclavista, puta, prostituta. Esas son unas de las muchas palabras que usaría para describirte."

"Fufufu. Por supuesto soy todas esas cosas y mucho más. El hecho de que me lo digas y sin una pizca de duda en tu voz solo me hace sentir más que orgullosa. Pero en algo te equivocas mi querida amiga y es que al final todos somos así y no solo yo, incluso tú no eres la acepción, si no mal recuerdo en el pasado tú, aunque no vendías tu cuerpo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenías el corazón de una prostituta. Al final todas los seres tienen el corazón de una prostituta."

"El hecho de que me estés dando una clase de filosofía, me hace sentir ganas de vomitar."

"Es solo una molestia."

"Bien~, no andemos con más desvíos, cuales son las condiciones del pacto. Por favor abstente de usarme como una sicario, tengo muchos problemas con los demás panteones y asesinar a sus campeones o bestias no solucionaría mi problema."

"No hay problemas, ya tengo a mi disposición a muchos personas entrenadas en el arte del asesinato, tenerte no haría la diferencia en lo más mínimo."

"Hump~"

"Las condiciones son simples. Primero te abstendrán de usar la información que se te presentará para tu beneficio propio; Segundo tendrás que unirte de manera temporal a la 'Familia' en la cual yo junto con otro somos los líderes y como última condición todo lo que ganas pertenece a nuestro grupo de forma permanente. Si estás de acuerdo con estas condiciones firma el pacto."

"No me molesta la primera y segunda condición, pero esa última es obvio que es una exageración. Solo con la Segunda condición se me restringe de muchas de mis acciones y con la última es prácticamente en convertirme en una esclava. Antes de firmar al menos quisiera saber qué es lo que obtengo de esto, que es lo tan increíble que obtendría, lo suficiente como para aceptar en convertirme en una esclava."

"No diré nada, igual que trato con cualquiera esta es una opción que está bajo tu decisión. Como un comerciante diría Acéptalo o Déjalo ¿Cuál prefieres?"

"Es imposible que acepte este trato."

Ante la negación de su amiga, Merlín sonrió.

"Entonces qué tal si cambio la tercera condición a una más aceptable."

"Te escucho."

"Entonces como última condición. Hasta que obtengas tu objetivo perteneces a mi grupo privado, tus movimientos y acciones no serán restringidos y obtendrás el pago por tus misiones. Solo se te pide que mantengas oculto todo lo que hagas de aquellos que no pertenecen al grupo"

"Qué clase de grupo es ese"

"Como dije antes no sabrás nada hasta que firmes el pacto."

"Entonces mis opciones son, ser una esclava o pertenecer a un dudoso grupo."

"Básicamente."

"Tengo una pregunta, y espero que me la puedas responder. ¿Si acepto este pacto, podré obtener mi venganza?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que acaso no me ayudarías a obtener mi deseo"

"yo te dije que te ayudaría de manera indirecta, la persona que te ayudará no seré yo sino otro, lo único que yo haré será en convencerlo que te ayude. Básicamente lo que te estoy dando es una oportunidad, nada más."

"Uhm, Bien, acepto."

"¿Qué aceptas?"

"Voy a pertenecer a tu dudoso grupo, prefiero eso antes que ser un trabajador sin paga."

"Buena decisión. Si no hay nada más que decir comencemos."

Después de esas palabras una pequeño pedazo de papel apareció flotando entre medio de las dos. El papel emanaba un brillo dorado y había palabras escritas las cuales no parecían a ninguna que se haya visto.

"Supongo que sabes los procedimiento."

"Por supuesto que sí, este no es el primer pacto que hago, así que solo procede."

Casi de manera instantánea el papel el cual estaba volando entre medio de las dos, desapareció y reapareció en la mano izquierda de Merlín, sin prestarle atención ante tal episodio ella procedió a sujetar el papel con fuerza, de manera inmediata las letras cambiaron de forma

"Bien, mi parte está hecha, lee el contrato".

Similar que como sucedió a Merlín, el papel demostrado de manera instantánea en la mano de su amiga.

"Uhm"

Después de unos segundos de lectura, ella sujeto el papel con fuerza y lentamente lo llevo a su pecho. El papel al sentir el contacto con su pecho, se ilumina en una luz cegadora.

"La primera parte está hecha, entonces procedamos con el pacto".

"Bien, dar marcha atrás en este momento sería inútil".

Bajo el asentimiento de embajadas, con el pacto.

"Yo, Merlín procedo con este acuerdo a cumplir mi palabra sin falta. Bajo mi nombre y el de mis antepasados juró cumplir con mi palabra y otorgar lo que ha deseado".

"Bien, sigo yo. Yo Metis Oceanide cumple mi palabra, no defraudare el acuerdo y cumplir sus deseos, siempre y cuando usted cumpla los míos. Sin más ofrezco mi alma como seguro, solo para el mundo vea mi dedicación a servirte y hacer los peldaños a tu camino ".

Al terminar sus palabras Metis pudo sentir cómo su pecho se quemaba. Era un dolor agonizante similar al que te quemaran vivo, después de unos segundos de dolor insoportable, el papel el cual sostenía en su pecho desapareció y con ella el dolor que la invadía.

"Bien con eso el pacto está hecho, a partir de ahora formas parte de nuestra familia. Por ahora no puedo decirte mucho, pero como tu líder te daré tu primera misión".

"Y, ¿Cuál sería?"

"Empaca tus cosas nos vamos a Japón en unos días, no acepto un no como respuesta".

"Para tu suerte no tengo ningún problema con los youkai, pero él tuvo mis asuntos con los demonios".

"Descuida bajo mi protección los demonios no puede tocar, pero no emociones, si cometas algún acto que enoje, no me haré cargo".

"No sabía que tenía influencia con los demonios".

Sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de Metis, Merlín hizo aparecer en sus manos una pila de documentos.

"El hecho de que te sorprenda que tenga conexiones con los demonios te sorprenda, hace que me arrepienta el haberte vuelto parte de mi grupo privado. Léete todos estos documentos y preparar mis maletas, recuerda llevar mi ropa interior atrevida. Pienso tener una apasionante noche con mi novio en la casa de sus padres."

"Entendido, Jefa~."

Metis no tenía ninguna razón para rechazar las órdenes de Merlín, después de todo a partir de ahora y hasta que cumpliera su objetivo, su amiga que tenía en frete suyo seria su Jefe.

"Uhm, jefa."

"¿Qué quieres?"

Tal vez debido al agonizante dolor o que su primera orden fuera guardar lencería erótica, Metis había olvidado una pregunta la cual tenía que hacerle a Merlín.

"Ya que firme el pacto, me podrías decir de qué forma me ayudaras en mi deseo de venganza contra Zeus."

"Oh, perdón me lo olvide. Bueno básicamente haré que alguien te entrene."

"Entrenar"

"Sí."

"Eso es estúpido."

Si el entrenar fuera la respuesta a todos sus problemas Metis habría entrenado hace unos cientos de años. Era imposible que el entrenamiento te ayudará a vencer a los dioses, si ese fuera el caso entonces muchos humanos se hubieran convertido en dioses.

"Por supuesto que el entrenamiento tradicional no te dará ninguna ayuda a tus problemas, lo que yo te ofrezco es más como un entrenamiento que podría llamarse hasta milagroso."

Merlín entendía las dudas de su amiga, el simple entrenamiento no serviría de nada, pero el entrenamiento que recibía su 'familia' de parte de Naruto, era una historia diferente.

"¿Entrenamiento milagroso?"

"Si, recibirás entrenamiento de Naruto. El entrenamiento será severo, será la experiencia más dolorosa que recibirás, en algunas ocasiones desearás estar muerta, pero si logras superar la experiencia podrás tener la oportunidad de luchar contra los dioses."

No era mentira lo que estaba diciendo. Naruto se encargaba de entrenar a los que querían desafiar sus límites, muchos de los que entrenaban con aún no habían terminado su entrenamiento según Naruto el entrenamiento explotaba completamente el potencial físico y mágico llevándolo hacia el límite y él les proporcionaba su propia energía, restaurandolos su estado de agotamiento y fortaleciéndose en el proceso.

Aunque al comienzo no entendía cómo funcionaba este entrenamiento. Bajo la explicación de Naturo logro entender que su entrenamiento fortalecía tanto el cuerpo como el alma, exceder los límites del cuerpo y del alma haciéndolos llegar a un punto en el que estén completamente agotados, en sí el entrenamiento es lo más básico que podría existir, no tenía ninguna novedad y podría llamarse ineficaz, pero la introducción de la energía de Naruto era lo que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro entrenamiento.

"Aun con todo lo que dijiste, no entiendo como un entrenamiento diferente a lo común hará que tenga el poder de vencer a Zeus."

Metis no tenía mucha confianza en lo que Merlín decía y por qué no desconfiar, si veía una persona y te decía que todo se podía arreglar con esfuerzo duro, la persona que lo dijo claramente estaba viviendo en un sueño, incluso con el esfuerzo no todo se podrá conseguir, la realidad era un golpe dura para muchas personas y seres sobrenaturales. No todos los deseos se podían cumplir y ella no quería que su deseo sea unos de los muchos los cuales no se lograron cumplir.

"No te puedo dar muchos detalles del entrenamiento ya que yo no lo experimente en carne propia, pero puedo afirmar que es muy efectiva."

"Solo acepta de una vez y no pienses de más"

"Si este entrenamiento es tan especial como dices que es, al menos creo que esta en mi derecho preguntar quién ese tal Naruto"

Aunque parecía ridículo creer que entrenar, aun siendo el entrenamiento más milagros que exista en el mundo, pudiera provocar que su poder se emparejaba con la de un dios primordial, ella no podía negarse a lo que decía, ya había formado el pacto con Merlín, por lo que no podía negarse a lo que ella digiera, así que sin más opción solo podía aceptar el entrenamiento de ese tal Naruto.

"Supongo que como ya formaste el pacto no hay necesidad de ocultarlo más. Naruto es aquel que muchos seres sobrenaturales titularon como 'Asesino de dioses' y también es mi futuro esposo."

* * *

Observando desde una ventana, Nimue tuvo a las personas pasar en frente de su casa (Mansión) como si fuera algo común, no era de extrañar porque nadie sabía lo que se ocultaba dentro de ella. Esta era su rutina diaria si es que no estaba con Naruto, ver a cada persona que tenía y calificaba era algo llamado como un pasatiempo.

Los humanos eran extraños, NImue era consciente de ello, seres que funcionaban a base de un complejo grupo de órganos los cuales están cubiertos por huesos formados principalmente de tejidos, a la vez esos huesos están cubiertos por músculos y estos también están cubiertos por una capa de piel. Todo en el ser humano era extraño, eran tan adaptables que daba miedo el pensar en lo que llegaría a ser en unos siglos. Además su adaptabilidad les ha dotado de un increíble talento en lo sobrenatural, aunque no quería admitirlo Merlín siendo ella una humana poseía un gran talento mágico su poder era comparable con el de los dioses menores, ella misma no sabría decir con seguridad si ganaría en una batalla 1 contra 1, era frustrante el solo pensar que su mayor enemiga tenía un poder equiparable a la de ella.

Pero si de seres con un increíble nivel de irracionalidad se hablaba ese debería de ser su actual amante. Naruto tenía un potencial que no había visto nunca en toda su vida, su poder se incrementa con el paso del tiempo, incluso tenía la bendición de Gaia lo cual potenciaba su ya creciente poder, no solo eso, dentro de él ligado con su alma se tiene un ser hecho puramente de la energía que su amante se denomina como chakra.

Según la explicación de Naruto, el chakra era algo muy diferente a lo que es la magia; Mientras que la magia funciona a base del espíritu del cuerpo, este no da seguridad de adquirir la habilidad de poseer magia. Diferente a lo que es la magia el chakra parecía poder ser poseído por cada casi todo ser humano, aunque había algunas dificultades, estos eran minorías tan pequeñas que podrían tener problemas raros. Ante la explicación que dio Naruto y cómo funcionaba el chakra en su mundo anterior, solo puede llegar a sentirse asombrado por lo increíble que son los humanos de ese mundo, a diferencia de los humanos de la tierra, no tienen las restricciones de poder de las que tienen este mundo, las dificultades con el entrenamiento, todos pueden llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar a seres poderosos. Eso en cierta forma la aterraba.

Ante toda la información que recibió de Naruto, ella no sabía si el que él estaría en este mundo era una bendición o una desgracia.

"Naruto tiene un poder increíble, el pensar que en un cuerpo humano podría convivir dos energías diferentes y además que se mantenga en un equilibrio perfecto. Pero eso también puede causar muchos problemas en el futuro afectado de la situación".

Observando a las personas por la ventana, vio como muchos caminaban y seguían sus vidas normales sin preocupaciones.

"SI Naruto lo desea puede convertir a cada humano en el mundo en un ser increíble y destruir el equilibrio de poder del mundo".

El poder compartir su poder y no perder nada en el proceso era una de las increíbles habilidades de Naruto, aunque se restringía a sí mismo a usarlo solo para el entrenamiento del grupo, el potencial de esta habilidad no tenía precedentes, ella misma había probado tal habilidad y aunque al principio fue reacia al creer que podía escalar tan rápido en poder con un simple entrenamiento, al final noto como su poder incrementó de manera notable.

"Pensar que la llegada de un solo humano, provocó que muchos notarán el cambio que sucedía en el mundo. Sabía que mis instintos no me mentían, todo ese poder empaquetado en un cuerpo humano, si hubiera sido de otra raza hubiera sido más difícil el poder relacionarme con él."

Los seres humanos bajo la vista de lo sobrenatural eran considerados una raza débil, aunque su número era grande, el poder que ejercían en lo sobrenatural era pequeño, no poseían talento en la magia o en lo físico, los pocos que podían compararse con las demás razas eran minoría. Solo el 1% de los humanos en la tierra son capaces de usar magia, el porcentaje se reduce aún más si se divide con de los que lo posean y los que pueden usarlo de manera decente y el porcentaje continúa reduciéndose hasta llegar a un punto en donde entran los humanos que pueden desafiar a seres como los ángeles y los demonios.

"Potenciales seres que pasaron por guerras que ellos mismos provocaron y también por guerras que nosotros provocamos, aun con todo ese tormento se levantaron y continuaron existiendo. ¿Cuántas muertes? ¿Cuánta sangre? ¿Cuánta desgracia? Tuvieron que pasar millones de años para que llegaran a donde están ahora y aun así son vistos como simples piezas. Aun teniendo todo en su contra muchos de ustedes no se rindieron y continuaron avanzando."

La historia humana era la más tétrica de todas, atreves de la voz de diferentes humanos, se podían oír historias diferentes, algunas eran hermosas, otras eran graciosas, pocas son memorables, pero al final, todos tienen desgracia. Un camino de auto sufrimiento ese era el camino humano.

"Eh, si me llamaste aquí solo para escuchar tu monólogo sobre tu apreciación hacia los humanos, entonces no estoy interesada en lo más mínimo."

Bajo una pequeña zona de sombra la cual estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se escuchó una voz femenina.

Nimue no se sintió sorprendida de la repentina voz que salió de la nada, después de todo conocía muy bien de quien era la voz y sus constantes apariciones sorpresivas.

"Es obvio que no te llame para que escucharas mis pensamientos. Acércate no tengo la costumbre de hablar con una sombra, Kali."

Después de unos segundos de silencio una figura femenina salió del pequeño espacio de sombra, bajo la vista tanto masculina como femenina ambos dirían que la mujer que estaba en frente de Nimue era pequeña parecía que no medía más de 1.6 metros, era claramente pequeña, pero a pesar de su altura eso no quitaba lo hermosa que se veía, cabello rosa fuerte, ojos rojos, todo eso puesto en su perfectamente equilibrado rostro, aunque parecía que su zona de pecho no supera la copa B, aun con ese pequeño defecto para algunos hombres, era completamente y sin duda una belleza.

Sin decir ninguna palabra ambas caminaron de manera sincronizada hacia una mesa de tamaño familiar el cual estaba ubicado en medio de la habitación. Tomando cada una un asiento Kali observó a Nimue un tiempo.

"Hmm. Entonces, porque me llamaste Nimue, llevamos más de 2 siglos sin comunicarnos y de repente me llamas para una pequeña reunión. Me sentí sorprendida de que te comunicaras conmigo e incluso en el mensaje que recibí de tu parte dijiste que mantuviera esta reunión en secreto de mi cariñito."

Lo que decía Kali era verdad, tanto Nimue como ella no habían estado en contacto por más de dos siglos, no era debido a una ruptura en su amistad sino más bien que la monotonía de la amistad las comenzó a aburrir. Era un trato el que hicieron al decidir separarse, no comunicarse a menos que hubiera una situación que ameritaba la ayuda de la otra.

"Conociéndote solo tengo una pregunta que quiero que me respondas. ¿Por qué razón estoy aquí?"

Era imposible pensar que esto era una simple reunión casual, si fuera así Kali estaría enojada, a diferencia de Nimue, Kali no veía a los humanos con unos ojos cálidos, no los odiaba, pero tampoco era que le agradaban demasiado.

"La razón por la que te traje aquí es simple, pero por ahora no te lo diré."

"Aún no han llegado todos"

"¿Qué quieres dices con que no me lo dirás? Acaso vine aquí para nada"

Ante los ojos de Nimue, Kali exudaba una pequeña cantidad de una extraña aura oscura. Estaba enojada, era normal después de todo Kali nunca tuvo un buen control de su temperamento, las más mínimas cosas la enojaba y el venir a un lugar desconocido por razones desconocidas e incluso manteniéndolo oculto de su marido, y solo para que después la persona que la invitó le diga que no le diría nada, podía ser la causa de su enojo.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón del porqué no debería destruir este lugar en este mismo momento."

Poco a poco el aura oscura fue incrementándose. Estaba muy enojada, Nimue podía sentir como la habitación en la que estaba comenzaba a temblar.

"Fuh"

Nimue solo podía suspirar, aun después de más de dos siglos de no verse, su amiga seguía siendo la misma.

"Espero que sepas que si liberas más de tu magia, tu esposo se dará cuenta de que no estás en el lugar en el que creía que estabas y quien sabe, tal vez cuando él esté aquí le cuente una tétrica historia de una esposa siéndole infiel a su marido"

Con solo aquellas simples palabras, el aura oscura que cubría a Kali desapareció de manera inmediata e incluso podía sentirse un sentimiento similar al miedo que la invadía.

"¿T-tú de que estas hablando?"

Ante Nimue la gran diosa de la destrucción, la cual ha atemorizado a muchos seres con su sola presencia; Ahora mismo estaba temblando de una despavorida, un gran símbolo de la destrucción reducido a simplemente una niña asustada.

"Oh~"

Kali observó con horror como los ojos de la que alguna vez llamo amiga brillaban con un toque escalofriante junto con esa mirada su boca se arqueaba arriba para formar una sonrisa, era la sonrisa de una dama.

"Así que tú también quieres oír la historia. Um~, bien, como tú más grande amiga creo que es mi deber el contarte esta historia para que no cometas los mismos errores, ¿No lo crees?"

Era claramente una mentira. Aquellas dulces palabras saliendo de la boca de Nimue eran como el veneno, Kali no podía defenderse de ellas, solo podía mirar y esperar hasta que el veneno se acabe, pero al final la pregunta era ¿Cuándo acabará? No lo sabía, pero solo esperaba que fuera poco.

"Una trágica historia de un buen esposo el cual trabajaba mucho, el esposo tenía una hermosa esposa el cual él creía que ella lo amaba a él al igual que él lo amaba a ella. Ambos eran una pareja con historia e incluso se podría decirse que ambos se amaban al 'Comienzo'-"

Haciendo énfasis a la palabra comienzo; Kali podía sentir cómo su mundo se hundía y como toda su realidad era reemplazada por miedo y vergüenza hacia sí misma.

"La esposa del hombre era una mujer libre, tenía una personalidad horrible la cual había molestado a incontables personas y bajó su historia del pasado ella había causado males a incontables personas, ella era prácticamente una mujer salvaje, la cual parecía que nunca conseguiría el amor, pero para sorpresas del destino, un hombre la amo y ese era su actual esposo, la mujer había encontrado tal vez al único hombre que lo amo 'Sinceramente'-"

Las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kali. Lo odiaba, odiaba a su amiga, odiaba esta situación, pero al final lo que más odiaba era a sí misma. Solo podía pedir perdón en su mente, al final seguía siendo una cobarde, no podía afrontar la realidad que ella había creado, no podía decirle a esa persona del terrible acto que había cometido.

"Por favor solo perdóname"

"Vivian felices, una pareja comprometida con sentimientos similares el uno con el otro. Pero los años pasaron y los deberes de su esposo empezaron a entrometerse en su vida matrimonial, su esposa lo sabía, los deberes de su esposo eran importantes y no podía dejarlos solo por ella. Los años siguieron y la esposa comenzó a frustrarse, no veía a su esposo muy seguido, algunas veces pasaban semanas enteras sin verlo y toda su frustración provocó que hiciera un 'Terrible' acto-"

Detente.

Detente.

Detente.

Detente.

Detente!.

Kali quería que la historia acabara, no quería oír el resto, más bien no quería que la historia continuara. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas y decir que se detenga, pero la voz salía de su boca, quería moverse y detener todo esto, pero su cuerpo no se movía de la silla en la cual estaba sentada, no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y esperar a que todo fuera una mentira.

"La mente de la esposa frustrada comenzó a hablarle, eso debería ser ¿no?, si no fuera eso entonces cuál sería la razón por la cual cometió un acto tan trágico. Tal vez ¿Ira? ¿Desahogo? o ¿tal vez nunca amó a su esposo?, sea cual fuera su razón la esposa cometió el peor acto que una esposa pueda cometer. La esposa le fue infiel a su esposo."

BAM

Al terminar sus palabras, vio como Kali con la palma de su mano golpeó su mesa haciendo que esta se agrietaba. Para suerte de Nimue la mesa había sido encantada para que tenga una mayor resistencia, si no lo hubiera encantado antes la mesa habría tenido un destino más trágico que solo agrietarse.

"Que sucede Kali, acaso la historia te impactó tanto que te enojaste por el acto que cometió tal desvergonzada mujer. Como tu amiga me siento feliz que tengas esa reacción, una mujer el cual está comprometida no debería de hacer algo así ¿no lo crees?"

"…."

"Ah~, porque estas llorando, acaso la historia te puso sentimental, si es así ¿Qué tal si te cuento lo que sigue? Tal vez puedas cambiar es tristeza que tienes por ira hacia tal mujer tan desvergonzada y quien sabe, incluso podríamos buscar a ese esposo y decirle con qué tipo de mujer está comprometido ¿Te parece buena idea?"

Kali quería decir algo, lo que sea, pero nada salió de su boca, todo el mundo comenzó a verse borroso, sus ojos dejaron de tirar lágrimas, si se viera en un espejo notaria como sus ojos quedaron rojos debido al exceso de uso de sus glándulas lagrimales.

"¿Porque?"

Casi como un susurro la voz de kali salió de su boca.

"Um~. ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres con ese 'Porque'? Me gustaría que fueras más clara con tu pregunta."

"¿Porque me trajiste a este lugar? ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"Eh~- Yo pensé que estábamos teniendo una hermosa reunión de amigas, pensar que a la que alguna vez llame mi mejor amiga está siendo tan brusca conmigo"

El escuchar el tono burlón de Nimue molestaba a Kali, era horrible, no lo soportaba.

"Solo debo matarla y todo se arreglará, si desaparece en este momento puedo volver a mi vida normal"

"Acaso estás pensando en matarme igual que la esposa mató al hombre con el que fue infiel a su marido. Espero que no estés pensando en 'Solo debo matarla y todo se arreglará, si desaparece en este momento puedo volver a mi vida normal' o algo así. Sería muy malo de tu parte ¿Verdad?"

"Y-yo…."

"Oh~. ¿Acaso estabas pensando eso? Como tu amiga estoy decepcionada de que esa idea se te cruzara en la cabeza, pensar que mi amiga cometería el mismo error que aquella desvergonzada mujer que tristeza, pero…. Sabes algo, hay solo una cosa en este mundo que hace que me hierva la sangre a tal punto de que un gran deseo asesino me invada."

Kali observo como lentamente Nimue se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos. No podía moverse, similar a su miedo que anteriormente le invadió, pero esto era diferente, se sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera sujetado con fuerza evitando que moviera sus extremidades y que solo pueda mover su cuello. Después de unos silenciosos segundos Nimue acercó su rostro lentamente a la oreja de Kali.

"Lo que más me molesta es que me tomen como alguien débil y fácil"

Las palabras susurradas por Nimue despertaron en Kali un sentimiento de aprensión. Kali no entendía nada, toda esta situación no debería de existir, debería ser una simple reunión de ex amigas las cuales no se habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces ¿cómo es que las cosas terminaron así? Esa era la pregunta que Kali quería su respuesta, desde el momento en que su Nimue abrió su boca, su mundo cambio por completo, ella no entendía nada o más bien no quería entender.

"Supongo que es el momento de que te diga la razón por la que te llamado a esta pequeña reunión."

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos Kali no noto que Nimue había vuelto a sentarse en donde antes estaba sentada. Ella no se veía afectada por lo que estaba haciendo, uno esperaría que cuando amenaces a alguien expresar una emoción ya sea felicidad, satisfacción, tristeza, enojo, lamento, esas emociones demostraban la razón del porque amenazabas a alguien, pero en frente de Kali, Nimue no expresaba ninguna emoción era como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera algo monótono y simple, algo que no tenía mucha importancia. Tal neutralidad ante tal situación solo aumentaba el sentimiento de aprensión que tenía ante Nimue.

"Cómo debería empezar la explicación, tal vez debería de decir algo cliché, como razones estúpidas, como que soy malvada o que lo que estoy haciendo es todo por tu culpa, te sentirías más tranquila si diga esas idioteces…. Viendo que no estás hablando supongo que no, bueno, a mí tampoco me gustan razones como esas; Te imaginas que en el momento cúspide de la trama, cuando el héroe ha avanzado por su emocionante, pero a la vez trágica historia, se encuentra con aquel ser lo ha hecho pasar por muchas emociones, te sientes atrapado por tal historia y también te sientes identificado con el héroe, pero a la hora de que dicho ser comienza a decir las razones, estas son tan malas que hasta convierten la travesía del héroe en un simple desperdicio. Entiendes lo que quiero decir con esto ¿No?"

Kali no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, toda su explicación no tenía sentido, al menos para ella, ¿Qué quería decir con razones estúpidas? ¿Qué quiere decir con el héroe? No lo entendía.

"…. Tu no haces esto por tus emociones."

Después de esas palabras la habitación quedó de nuevo en silencio, Kali vio como Nimue cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

"Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, pero supongo que tampoco está mal del todo. Bueno dejando las preguntas a un lado, lo que yo quiero de ti es una simple 'cooperación' simple ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'cooperación'? Si se trata de algo turbio yo no lo hare, aun si estoy siendo amenazada"

"Uhm~. Creo que el título de diosa salvaje va muy bien contigo, un ser el cual no se deja controlar por nadie más que con su querido esposo, pero creo que no entiendes en la poción en la que estas y como tus acciones podrían crear un desastre."

"No sé de qué acciones hablas es cierto que engañe a Shiva, pero eso fue todo, no hubo nada más aparte de eso, incluso me asegure de matar a ese humano con el que me acosté, no puedes sacar nada de eso."

"Oh~. Admitiendo abiertamente que no solo engañaste a tu esposo sino que incluso asesinaste a la persona con la que tuviste tu aventura, si este fuera una discusión entre humanos normales con una simple cámara grabaría todo esto y podría usarlo en tu contra, pero al final estamos entre seres sobrenaturales y cambiar de forma es algo tan simple como respirar, por lo que amenazarte con que grabe todo lo que está sucediendo en esta habitación no sirve para nada, así que dejaré toda esta idiotez y iré directamente a mi carta triunfal. Tú ¿En verdad crees que con la persona con la que te acostaste era un humano?"

¿Qué quiso decir con que si era humano? Kali no entendía la pregunta de Nimue, porque dudar si con la persona con la que tuvo un amorío era humano, él era humano, aunque Kali no se había dedicado su tiempo en investigar al hombre, claramente pudo sentir su poder y el no demostraba tener nada especial, él era un simple humano el cual podías encontrar en cualquier parte.

"Él era un humano, y aunque solo estuve con él por un día eso fue más que suficiente para poder sentir su poder, él no tenía nada especial era solo un simple humano-."

Sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Kali, NImue sacó de su ropa un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Observo las manecillas y de manera inmediata se alarmó.

"No tengo mucho tiempo"

"KALI!"

Ante el repentino grito de Nimue, Kali se sorprendió.

"No tengo más tiempo que perder contigo, pensaba en seguir torturándote de manera psicológica, pero tengo asuntos más importantes que requieren mi atención, llamare a alguien para que te explique la situación en a que te encuentras."

Sin esperar a la respuesta de Kali, Nimue saco de su ropa un objeto rectangular y lo sostuvo verticalmente. Era un teléfono celular.

"Que de-"

Antes de que Kali pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por Nimue.

"Es de mala educación interrumpir la llamada de alguien, así que cállate"

Con solo esas palabras la fuerza invisible la cual aprisionaba a Kali comenzó a expandirse hasta que tapo su boca. Similar al tener a alguien cubriéndote la boca con sus manos, Kali no podría mover sus labios, lo que sea que estaría reteniendo tenía una fuerza inmensurable. A pesar de que su cuerpo esté restringido Kali aún podría ver y escuchar, con solo una mirada podría notar que Nimue era reacia a hacer la llamada, su dedo temblaba en frente de la pantalla del teléfono celular, claramente no quería hacer esa llamada. Después de unos segundos que pueden describir fácilmente como molesto Nimue toco la pantalla.

* * *

"Hah ~"

Mientras observaba la pila de papeles que tenía enfrente de ella, Ravel dio un gran suspiro.

"¿Cómo se ha acumulado demasiado papeleo? Lo había terminado todo hace solo unos días ... Tal vez deba de conseguirme más asistentes"

A pesar de su frustración Ravel se envió en el asiento en su oficina y comenzó a leer todos los papeles que tenía. Aunque bajo la vista de un tercero Ravel estaba actuando de una manera profesional, similar a los asalariados, muchos se preguntan ¿Por qué una chica que parece no superar los 16 años está trabajando en una oficina como un asalariado? A pesar de su corta edad Ravel acepto el convertirse en secretaria una persona que ella misma cree que es increíble, pero a la vez irritante.

"Naruto tendrá que darme un aumento más que jugoso por todo este trabajo".

Con su mano agarrando un bolígrafo y escribiendo notas en cada papel, Ravel no puede evitar estar algo enojado con su jefe y no solo eso, Ravel se mueve aún más molesta con Naruto por no haberle dicho que no tenía que hacer ningún trabajo este día.

"Maldición, Merlín dando el día libre a mis asistentes, sin pensar que justo este día los necesitados. O eso me gustaría pensar pero es más seguro que todo esto es un propósito y Merlín estará listo de mí en este momento"

A pesar de su deseo de dejar su trabajo, Ravel continúa con su trabajo. Ella no entendía por qué seguía haciendo esto, si quería dejar su trabajo para otro día y tomar un descanso en este momento, pero ¿Por qué la simple idea de dejar este trabajo en este momento la molestaba? ¿Acaso es por culpa de sus padres los cuales la educaron para que sea muy diligente? ¿Tal vez por su interés en Naruto y su deseo de no decepcionarlo? ¿Solo su deseo de no ver el rostro de Burla de Merlín si se enterara que no había sido lo suficientemente capaz de cumplir con el trabajo aun con dificultades? Ella no lo sabía, pero lo único que sí sabía era que no terminaría de completar todo el papeleo este día.

"Demonios, si hubiera sabido que nadie vendría este día habría llegado más temprano".

En momentos como este Ravel tenía envía la habilidad de clonación de Naruto. Si ella pudiera clonarse y crear miles de copias de sí misma no necesitaría de la ayuda de asistentes.

"Es tan irritante, no solo Naruto, hay muchos que pueden usar habilidades las cuales les aligera el trabajo."

A pesar de que Naruto era el pináculo de ejemplo de persona que podría vivir sin tener que hacer nada, también hay otras personas las cuales pueden acompañarlo en tal categoría, Merlín la persona que Ravel más odiaba tenía el talento del pensamiento paralelo e incluso Nimue podía controlar objetos con solo pensarlo. Era frustrante pensar que su talento en la magia solo radica más en el elemento fuego, era inútil tener tal habilidad en su actual oficio. Terminaría quemando todos los papeles.

"Espero que algo bueno pase antes de que el día acabe o tendré que ver el rostro de Merlín burlándose de mí en todo el día de mañana"

Como si la suerte escuchara sus palabras, el teléfono celular de Ravel empezó a vibrar. Inclinando su cabeza ligeramente ella vio su celular en la punta izquierda de su escritorio. Ravel nunca fue de las que entendieran la utilidad de los objetos humanos, ella podía entender su función, pero eso no quitaba que los viera innecesario, como un demonio, Ravel tiene una gran cantidad de poder mágico y los demonios usan esta magia para diferentes funciones, una de ella es la comunicación, la comunicación a base de magia es muy simple y a diferencia de la tecnología humana esta no tiene problemas en su entorno, los inventos humanos tenían varios defectos, en cambio la magia no tenía esos problemas ya sea en el inframundo o en la tierra la comunicación era posible y no tenía interrupciones, al principio eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero después de aprender de Naruto entendió que los inventos humanos eran más sorprendentes de lo que ella imaginaba.

"¿Quién será?"

Deteniendo su trabajo, Ravel agarro el teléfono celular y observo el nombre que marcaba. Con una mueca en su rostro Ravel decidió contestar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nimue?"

"Eh~, que pasa con esa actitud, no tendrías que hablar de mejor manera a las personas, incluso si es que están hablando por un teléfono celular."

"No necesito esa educación contigo. Entonces ¿Por qué me llamas?"

"Eh~. Tan directa como siempre, bueno eso es una parte que le agrada a mi cariñito por lo que lo dejaré pas-"

"No cambies el tema, di lo que quieras decir o colgare en este mismo momento"

"Ahh. Tan mala como siempre, pero supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Bien te tengo que pedir un fa-"

"Me niego"

"Deja de terminar hablar a las personas al menos, y ¿por qué no quieres hacerme un favor?"

"No veo la necesidad de hacerlo, suena molesto, no me agradas"

"Solo querías decir lo último ¿Verdad?, no importa. Por favor necesito que hagas algo por mí, no tengo el tiempo para manejar este asunto. Te lo suplico haz esto por mí, hare cualquier cosa que quieras!"

Para algunas personas el ayudar a alguien sin tener que pedir nada era uno de los actos que más se sentían orgullosos, pero para Ravel no existía quien era opuesto hacia tal tipo de personas, no encontraba nada más atractivo que las palabras "Todo lo que quieras" esas palabras rebosantes de la desesperación de la persona que lo decía, el poder que obtenía la persona que recibía esas palabras. Tal poder era embriagador.

"Entendido. Dime que es lo que quieres que haga y lo pensare."

"Ah~. Sabía que te convencería. Bueno básicamente lo que quiero que hagas es destruir la mente de un dios y hacer que me jure lealtad"

Ravel estuvo unos segundos en silencio mientras asimilaba lo que su compañera/enemiga dejo hace solo unos momentos. El Amenazar o manipular a personas es algo que ya había hecho, pero al fin de cuentas el usar tales trucos en humanos o razas sobrenaturales era una cosa, pero el usar esas cosas en dioses era claramente es una línea la cual no debería cruzar.

"Voy a colgar"

"ESPERA!"

Con el repentino grito de Nimue, Ravel quedó aturdida.

"POR FAVOR, HAZ ESTO POR MI, NO TENGO A NADIE QUE PUEDA HACER ESTE TRABAJO."

Debido al tono de voz de Nimue era obvio decir que estaba desesperada y Ravel no entendía el porqué. Bajo la experiencia personal con Nimue, Ravel sabía que pocas cosas desesperaban a Nimue y verla u oírla en tal estado era extraño.

"Aun si estas desesperada, no pienso en aceptar un trabajo que involucre en meterme en problemas con los dioses, aún sigo en entrenamiento y si llegan a enterarse de estoy involucrada con ustedes todo habrá acabado para mí."

A pesar de tener un trabajo y estar relacionada con Naruto, Ravel había mantenido todo eso en secreto de su familia y de todos los demonios en general. El mentirle a su familia no le importaba, pero el mentirle a los Maou's era otra cosa, si su relación con Naruto era revelada a los demonios y hecha pública a todas las razas sobrenaturales, incluyendo a los dioses, era muy posible que los de su especie la categoricen como una criminal.

"Descuida esta diosa no tiene ningún conocimiento de ti como demonio, lo máximo que sabrá es de tu participacion de ti en nuestro grupo, además siempre has llevado una máscara en cada una de tus misiones, es imposible que sepan quién eres mientras lleves la lleves puesta."

Al comienzo de su relación con Naruto, Ravel le había dicho de sus inseguridades al tener la oferta de ser su asistente personal, el trabajo le pedía que en caso de la ausencia de Naruto y la de Merlín, ella fuera la que se encargará del grupo y tuviera que hacer los trabajos de relaciones públicas y tratos secretos con los seres sobrenaturales e incluso con los dioses. Tal trabajo requería una constante presencia, cosa que ella no podía tener debido a su origen como demonio. Si fuera un simple demonio podía tener más maniobrabilidad ante tal asunto, pero al nacer de una familia noble de sangre pura, sus movimientos estaban restringidos; Solo bajo la insistencia de Naruto y de Merlín es que ella aceptó el trabajo de asistente, solo bajo la condición que en cada momento que estuviera en una misión o en algún asunto político, ella siempre tendría que llevar una máscara puesta.

"Aun con todo eso, lo dioses tiene una muy buena percepción de todas los seres sobrenaturales, engañarlos es muy difícil. Siempre he necesitado de la ayuda de los sellos de Naruto y de los inventos de Merlín para poder ocultar mi presencia"

"No te preocupes ya hice todos los preparativos para que no se dé cuenta de tu identidad"

"Incluso si dices eso, no estoy muy segura que pueda hacerlo"

"Eh~. Tu no eras la clase de chica la cual quiere estar sentada en el trono del rey y poder sentir las miradas que te dan los demás desde abajo."

"…."

Vergüenza. Era todo lo que podía sentir Ravel, ante las palabras que había dicho, era verdad lo que dijo ella no lo negaría, pero aun así era vergonzoso el que digieran las mismas palabras que dijiste hace algún tiempo y no pudieras negarlo.

"No digas esas palabras otra vez"

"Me gustaría seguir molestando más tiempo, pero no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo. Así que por favor, hazme este favor. Haré todo lo que quieras, así que ¿Quieres?"

Superando su vergüenza, Ravel no podía entender por qué tenía que hacer este trabajo, era opcional eso sí, pero las implicaciones que tenían que aceptar no aceptarían desastrosas.

"Entendido, tomaré el trabajo, estaré contigo en unos minutos, enviaré la información necesaria para poder tomar el control de esta situación y si es posible, preferiría la tarea no esté en un estado contenido".

No había vuelta atrás. Tal vez por su deseo, tal vez por su personalidad o simplemente porque necesitamos ese favor en este momento. Ravel acepto.

"A qué bien, enviando la información ahora, pero él anuncia lo que te voy a mandar tiene que estar en absoluto secreto, esto es algo que ni siquiera Naruto sabe".

"¿A qué te refieres con Naruto no lo sabe?"

Eso era extraño. Ravel, quien es un ser completamente leal a Naruto, ella nunca iría en su contra o podría hacer algo que perjudicara, pero justo en este momento podría estar formando parte de algo a lo que no quería pertenecer. Si todo lo que sucede es algo que afecta a Naruto, entonces no solo rechazaría el trabajo con todo su ser, sino que también se encargaría de informar tal asunto a Naruto.

"Oh, tal vez para expresar mal. Esto es algo que Naruto sabe que estoy haciendo, lo único que no sabe es con qué métodos lo estoy logrando".

"Explicar"

Esto no era divertido. Ravel siempre ha tenido una pésima paciencia hacia las personas que no le agradaban y para mala suerte Nimue era una de esas personas. Ya sea su actitud relajada, el hecho de que, aunque pueda llegar a pensar de manera racional y metódica en algunas ocasiones, su actitud en la mayor parte del tiempo era una más infantil. Tales rasgos no le gustaba a Ravel y ella también sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

"umm ~. Naruto quería que hiciera un trato con algunos dioses para que sean nuestros futuros aliados, pero el llegar a un dios tenga una alianza con alguien requiere mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, difícil para nosotros quienes tenemos como líder a Naruto quien tiene el apodo de asesino de dioses ".

"Así que decidiste pasar a las amenazas y chantajes. Supongo que esa es la parte que no quieres que Naruto se entere".

"Correcto ~"

Los dioses no eran seres comprensibles, incluso si alguien venía con buenas intenciones a ellos, eso no quería decir que respondían de la misma forma. Muchos dioses optaron por encerrarse en sí mismos en su propio mundo, en el cual ellos gobernaban, y miraban de manera hostil a aquellos que no pertenecían a su mundo.

"Sabes muy bien que no me agrada mucho la idea de molestar a los dioses".

"Eh ~, pero ellos son seres molestos. Que acaso no es bueno desquitarse debes en cuando"

Aunque Ravel sabía de la actitud que tienen mayoría de los dioses, la cual mayormente es egoísta, ella no podía odiarlos. Seres que se encerraron a sí mismos y deciden evitar cualquier contacto con otros, tal pensamiento similar al de un hikikomori, Ravel no podía sentir odia hacia tales seres, ella solo podía sentir lastima.

"Dije que no me agrada, no que no vaya a hacerlo"

"Um. Entendido. Te enviaré la información necesaria para poder llevar a la diosa a nuestro lado."

* * *

El trabajo de la asistente personal del ser más odiado por no dioses no tiene fin. Solo después de unos minutos de haber terminado de convencer a la diosa Kali de que tuviera una 'alianza' con Nimue, fue llamada por Merlín para asistir a una reunión con uno de los amigos de Naruto.

"El trabajo más molesto"

A pesar del fastidio que sentía en este momento, Ravel sabía que los amigos que había hecho Naruto no eran personas comunes, muchos de ellos tenían cierta influencia en el mundo sobrenatural. Si se le permitía suplantar a Naruto o Merlín en estas reuniones, hablaba mucho de la estima que tenían hacia ella y lo mucho que confiaban en ella.

"Bien hagámoslo directo, rápido y seriamente."

Fracasar no era una opción, si terminaba fracasando en esta o en cualquier otra reunión, daría una mala imagen de Naruto. No podía permitir eso.

* * *

La sala de reuniones es una habitación espaciosa la cual estaba decorada con muchas reliquias las cuales con una simple vista podrías decir que eran muy valiosas, el piso estaba completamente tapizado con una alfombra de color rojo rubí, el techo tenía colgando algunos candelabros y en medio de la habitación estaban dos sillones individuales los cuales tenían la apariencia similar a los asientos en los que se sentaban los reyes en la época medieval y en medio de estos una pequeña mesa de cristal rectangular puesta en posición horizontal, los sillones estaban puestos en posición en el cual las personas que se sentaran en ellos se pudieran ver de frente.

"Yo"

Una voz relajada de un hombre resonó en la sala de reuniones.

"…"

Ravel quería dar marcha atrás en este momento. No quería ver estar en la misma habitación con esa persona.

"Que sucede, ¿Por qué estás quieta? Acaso no eres la asistente personal de Naruto~."

El tono de burla el cual acompañaba las palabras que había dicho el hombre era claramente notable, pero al final él tenía razón, la actitud que estaba tomando Ravel no era la de una profesional.

"Que quieres Azazel"

El tono frío con el cual hablaba Ravel demostraba cuánto odiaba a Azazel.

"Eh~. Que actitud tan negativa tienes Ravel-chan, así es como actúas con las demás personas con las que tienes reuniones"

Azazel sabía de la identidad de Rave como asistente de Naruto y ese hecho molestaba a Ravel. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo tiene que ser Azazel una de las pocas personas que sabe de su secreto? Tal pregunta a invado la mente de Ravel incontables veces.

"Porque sigues usando esa mascara, somos camaradas ¿Verdad? Toma asiento y hablemos como las personas adultas que somos."

"¿QUIEN ES UN ADULTO? YO NO SOY UNA ADULTA Y TU MENTALIDAD ES CLARAMENTE SIMILAR A LA DE UN NIÑO"

"Entendido. Por favor absténganse de hacer bromas en lo que dure la reunión."

"No prometo nada"

Ravel tenía un repentino sentimiento de matar a la persona que tenía en frente de ella, tal deseo de ver a Azazel colgando de pared y con la boca sellada.

"Fuh"

Dando un suspiro Ravel se tranquilizó, ya sea un adulto con la actitud de un niño o el ser más inteligente, ella entendía que la influencia que tenía Azazel en el mundo sobrenatural era grande. Tal vez su enojo no le moleste, pero al estar con Azazel era similar que estar en una zona minada, cualquier acciones que el vea beneficiosa, él la explotara hasta que no quede nada.

Tomando el sillón libre, Ravel se acomodó.

"Entonces para que solicitaste esta reunión."

El tono de Ravel denotaba seriedad, claramente estaba siendo seria con el asunto y por su expresión fría era obvio que no aceptaría las payasadas de Azazel.

"Um. He solicitado esta reunión para pedir un favor y también para darle a Naruto información importante."

Como si respondiera a sus deseos Azazel respondió de manera seria.

"Primero pediré que me digas que favor quieres pedir, ten en cuenta que solo haremos cosas que estén a nuestro alcance, además dependiendo la dificultad, el pago pedido aumentará o disminuirá. Aunque si la información que nos proporcionas es valiosa podríamos tomarla como pago también."

Ravel terminó de hablar, ella había dicho las mismas palabras que decía a cualquiera que quería pedir algo. Esperando la respuesta de Azazel, Ravel noto algo extraño en la expresión de él.

Azazel podía ser muchas y mayoría de ellas eran cosas desagradables, pero si de algo estaba de acuerdo Ravel era que él no era ningún idiota, aunque a veces lo aparentaba muy bien, él era alguien metódico y tenía un gran conocimiento del mundo. Para Ravel, Azazel era alguien similar a un revolucionario.

Actualmente ante los ojos de Ravel, Azazel tenía una expresión nerviosa, similar a la de una persona que tuviera que decir algo, pero que no tuviera el valor de decirlo.

"¿Qué sucede? Acaso el favor que quieres pedir va más allá de los límites"

"No sé muy bien lo que ustedes consideren fuera del límite, pero lo que si estoy seguro de que lo que voy a pedir podría ser considerado una locura"

"No entiendo muy bien lo que quieras pedir, pero si es una locura o no, yo lo decidiré. Di lo que quieras decir de una vez y lo juzgare."

Actualmente Azazel estaba nervioso, lo cual en cierta forma incomodaba a Ravel, no sabía lo que iba a pedir para que estuviera en tal estado, pero si algo sabía muy bien es que no será algo bueno.

"Bien. Como sabrás los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos estamos comenzando a tener una relación positiva entre nosotros."

"Si, lo sé muy bien. En el inframundo he escuchado por parte de mis padres que los Maou's están comenzando a concentrarse en relaciones y alianzas. Aunque aún existen algunos que están en contra"

"Eso es verdad, hay algunos ángeles caídos que están tomando de manera negativa el relacionarse de manera positiva con los demonios y peor aún con los ángeles."

"Entiendo muy bien el tema, pero eso aún no explica cómo eso está relacionado con nosotros, las amistades entre ustedes no es de nuestra incumbencia."

"Es cierto que por ahora no es más que un pequeño movimiento que estamos haciendo para que todos nosotros podamos llevarnos bien y todo esto es conocimiento público, pero lo que pocos saben es que tanto como yo, los Maou's y Michael estamos pensando en tener algo así como un acuerdo de cero agresión."

"Eso suena interesante y muy bueno para ustedes, pero eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros."

"Al comienzo este acuerdo iba a ser de las tres facciones, pero en una de nuestras charlas, tanto los Maou´s como Michael preguntaron por Naruto. Ellos saben que estoy relacionado con ustedes y de las circunstancias que tienen con los dioses en estos momentos, por lo que ambos decidieron tenderles la mano en ayuda para sus problemas."

"Eso suena como un gran trato y es muy beneficioso para nosotros, pero aun con toda esa explicación, no me estoy del todo convencida. Si las tres facciones comenzaran a sentir lastima en este momento, es porque claramente quieren algo de nosotros."

"Supongo que mentir en este momento no sirve"

"No"

"Fuh~. Bueno, no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que estaban preocupados por ustedes, pero supongo que sería una mentira si no dijera que no tienen intereses personales con esto."

Azazel no era un idiota, en su larga vida ha visto cómo las personas esperan algo a través de sus acciones y como lo ocultaban con solo decir que eran buenas acciones. Y los seres sobrenaturales no eran la excepción, ni siquiera el.

"Entonces cuáles son los beneficio que quieren sacar"

A pesar de su apariencia fría, Ravel internamente estaba furiosa. Su ira no era debido a que los líderes de la facciones querían sacar cosas de ellos, en la asociaciones o alianzas era algo común que ambas partes quisieran algo del otro, era una práctica común, pero al igual que Nimue, Ravel odiaba que la miraran hacia abajo a ella o a toda su nueva familia, la declaración de que necesitaban ayuda, era claramente una mentira, ellos no necesitaban su ayuda, podían mantenerse por sí mismos.

Azazel quien estaba cerca de Ravel, podía sentir su ira y no la culpaba por sentirse así. Para alguien como Ravel la cual tenía una actitud directa y un odia hacia cualquiera que la viera débil a ella o a su grupo, era obvio que estuviera enojada en este momento.

"Para resumir las cosas, ellos quieren poder."

"¿A qué te refieres con poder?"

"Los ángeles buscan estar más cerca de ustedes para poder tener más cercanía con los humanos más fuertes, también esperan poder recuperar los tesoros del dios bíblico los cuales tienen en su posesión."

"Acaso los ángeles esperan que con solo ser nuestros aliados nos dé un ataque de amabilidad y les entregamos esas armas sin pedir nada a cambio."

"Creo que sí. Igual no me importa si es que le dan lo que quieren a los ángeles o no, pero si es que piensas rechazarlos he de decirte que Michael puede ser algo oscuro cuando se lo propone."

"Gracias por la advertencia, pero nosotros tomaremos las acciones necesarias si es que los ángeles se ponen violentos"

"Profesionalismo en todo momento ¿Verdad? Aun cuando estas siendo amenazada."

"Preferiría que evitaras halagarme, me hace sentir enferma recibir palabras amables de alguien como tú. Y bien cómo piensan aprovecharse los demonios si participamos en esta alianza"

Ravel podía suponer lo que pedirán los demonios, siendo ella hija de una de las casas nobles, tenía conocimiento de cuan ambiciosos podían ser ellos cuando tenían el poder de serlo.

"Bien. Bueno los demonios creo que quieren lo mismo que los ángeles, solo quieren tener a la mano a los humanos más fuertes en su nobleza."

Azazel no parecía estar molesto por los comentarios de Ravel, más bien los tomaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez debido a su relación con ella o porque su actitud le recordaba a Penemue. Era divertido ver a una niña joven actuar de manera madura.

"Así que deberían tener personas fuertes que se unan a sus facciones".

"No hay mejores palabras para resumirlo".

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que los caídos quieren?"

... ..

...

* * *

"Tenemos todo preparado ¿Verdad, Kurama?"

"No entiendo la necesidad de preparar demasiado equipaje solo para un simple regreso a la casa de tus padres. No creo que tengan suficiente espacio en su casa para poder guardar todos esos regalos".

Como dijo Kurama hace solo unos segundos, atrás de Naruto había 5 valijas de viaje de gran tamaño y cada uno de ellos estaba lleno de los diferentes suvenires que había comprado en sus viajes por todo el mundo.

"No crees que tus padres se den cuenta que algunas de esas cosas no son pertenecientes a donde crean que establecen".

"Tal vez ellos tienen algunas dudas pero no creo que sea un problema, ya les había comunicado que tomaría el camino más largo para volver a Japón, por lo que no sospechaban demasiado si traigo una que otra cosa extraña"

"Lo que tú digas. Cambiando de tema, ha logrado controlar a tus amantes ~"

Naruto no podría entrar en su plano mental para saber qué Kurama estaba divirtiéndose de su situación y lo que posiblemente esté haciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aun con el deseo de querer golpearlo y sacarle esa sonrisa, Naruto solo podría suspirar. Como líder de uno de los grupos más grandes y poderosos del mundo, Naruto tenía en sus hombros una gran carga de responsabilidad, un peso de haber querido disfrutar esta vida de una manera tranquila y pacífica, el destino no quería verlo de esa forma. Para aligerar su carga, Naruto le había conferido a ciertas personas a otras personas, entre esas personas él había escogido a Merlín y Nimue, a pesar de que algunos tomarían esto como un trato preferencial, Naruto las había elegido por sus talentos en sus campos .

Naruto le había conferido a Merlín ser la jefa en lo que se respeta la investigación y experimentación de los seres y objetos sobrenaturales, Naruto no podría evitar pensar en lo similar que era el grupo que manejaba Merlín al Instituto de investigación de tecnología de konoha. En cambia a Nimue le dejo como maestra para los recién llegados, a pesar de no tener casi nada de talento en lo que se refiere a lo físico, ella tiene un gran conocimiento y talento en la magia similar a Merlín.

A pesar de que daban buenos resultados en sus campos, eso no evitaba que se sintiera algo molesto en la forma en la que lo lograban. Ella no tiende a usar el juego sucio para lograr sus metas, por ahora no tuvimos ningún problema, pero aún seguimos teniendo ese pensamiento de que en algún día harían algo que la trayectoria muchos problemas.

"Bueno hasta que no traigan un problema, supongo que no haré nada".

Aun si sus métodos no eran los más éticos, él no era quién para decirles algo, después de todo fue entrenado para ser un ninja, y una de las reglas que los ninjas aprenden es nunca jugar limpio. El no haría nada hasta que en realidad tenga que hacerlo. Aunque esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

"Así que dejaras que hagan lo que quieran siempre y cuando lo hagan con moderación ¿Verdad? Aunque sé que ya lo sabes, aún así te diré que si dejas que continúen lo que están haciendo, es muy posible que enojen a algunos dioses o los líderes de las facciones y termina en una situación irreversible, aunque también tienes problemas con algunos dioses ".

"Lo sé muy bien. Por favor no lo menciones ya tengo muchos problemas en este momento, y pensar en otro más es un fastidio".

El camino que había elegido, era uno que no tenía vuelta atrás, pero aun con todos los problemas, Naruto no se arrepentía de hacer lo que había hecho y solo había tenido orgullo por lo que hizo.

"Ser el líder de un grupo conformado en su mayoría por humanos, no es muy fácil en este mundo manejar algo así. Los dioses controlan a los humanos como simples hormigas y las facciones solo los miran como piezas para sus aviones. Ser humano con poderes sobrenaturales en este mundo sí que es difícil ¿No lo crees Kurama? "

"Es cierto que ser un humano en este mundo es difícil, muchos de ellos no tienen poderes para proteger de situaciones peligrosas que involucran lo sobrenatural y los que sí lo tienen son buscados para formar parte de una facción. Aunque hay algunos dioses y razas sobrenaturales que intenta ayudar a los humanos ".

No todas las personas son malvadas, así como no todas las personas son buenas. Naruto entendía lo que quería decir Kurama, el crítico a los dioses o las facciones solo por una mala experiencia que había tenido con algún pensamiento muy infantil, el cual podría traerle problemas en el futuro.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Odín no es un mal tipo aunque sea un pervertido y Hefesto es un gran amigo aunque tenga algunos problemas de ira. Pero aún así no me agradan la mayoría de los dioses".

A través de su viaje por el mundo Naruto se había hecho de incontables enemigos, pero también de algunos amigos.

"Hablando de Hefesto, porque no te hago una pequeña visita ahora. Estoy seguro de que está encerrado en su más alto en este momento, y supongo que sería mejor ver el progreso de esas armas antes de irte en Japón".

"No es una mala idea, Kurama. Nimue y Merlín están preparándose para el viaje por lo que no tenemos aquí por los días y el trabajo en un estado ligero gracias a la ayuda de Ravel".

"Bueno si no hay nada más que hacer, me iré a dormir ahora"

"Te la pasas durmiendo todo el tiempo, Kurama".

"No hay muchos momentos en los que puedan formar parte de algo. Alcalde parte del tiempo estas reuniones con personas molestas y muy raras veces tenemos tiempo para luchar contra los dioses".

"Ha tomado cierto gusto en luchar contra dioses"

"No existe mejor contrincante para alguien como yo que esos seres. Los humanos de este mundo son todos simplemente decepcionantes e incluso las facciones no llegan a dar una buena pelea, solo sus líderes llegan a ser algo entretenidos".

"Volverte más fuerte cada día sin esforzarte es agobiante ¿Verdad?"

"Más que agobiante yo lo llamara aburrido. Puedes tener el poder que puede rivalizar contra los dioses, pero saber que ese poder crecerá, y que algún día superara a los que algún día te dieron pelea sin necesidad de que hacer algo, es simplemente aburrido."

"El sentimiento es mutuo. Supongo que es algo normal ya que nosotros venimos de un mundo de constantes luchas. El esforzarte para tener más poder y el ver hasta que alturas te ha llevado ese esfuerzo es un sentimiento agradable."

Naruto recuerda con añoro su época en Konoha cuando era solo un simple niño con el sueño de ser Hokage, esos momentos en donde solo era un debilucho el cual no tenía nada de experiencia en las batallas o en cualquier otra cosa, aparte de las bromas, recuerda las diferentes experiencia y sentimientos que afrontó a lo largo de su vida para cumplir su sueño, y también recuerda la gran felicidad que lo invadió cuando se comprometió con Hinata y también el haberse convertido en Hokage.

"Um. Recordar el pasado solo me hará sentir melancólico. Esta es una nueva vida y aunque es una vida en su mayoría aburrida, todo esto es mejor que nada."

Naruto no podía ser egoísta y desear haber renacido como él era originalmente antes de llegar a este mundo; E incluso esa misma idea ya es egoísta de por si, según su leve conocimiento del renacimiento, él podía entender que haber renacido con el mismo cuerpo y con las mismas capacidades que tenía de su anterior mundo era una gran suerte, el tener a Kurama aún dentro del ya era un milagro y el poseer la capacidad de poder usar magia y chakra al mismo tiempo sin tener ningún efecto perjudicial es algo que supera incluso los milagros.

Aunque aún conserve el nombre Naruto por alguna razón, él ya había perdido su apellido.

El Naruto el cual había deseado ser Hokage y haber cumplido tal deseo, está muerto. Ahora mismo él es otro Naruto y aunque conserve el mismo cuerpo, los mismos recuerdos y los mismos ideales, él sabía que no podía ser igual a lo que era en su vida anterior.

Naruto Uzumaki está muerto, y un nuevo Naruto renació. Este Naruto tomaría un camino completamente diferente al que yo anterior, el tomaría un camino lleno de tragedia y engaños, junto con su grupo el cual tiene el odio de la mayoría de los dioses y también tiene la atención no deseada de los seres sobrenaturales , sin dar marcha atrás.

Aquel llamado Naruto Uzumaki ya no existe, toda su historia terminó en el momento en que cerró los ojos para siempre. En este momento aquel que camina con su mismo nombre no es el. Él es Naruto Hyoudou aquel que es apodado por muchos como asesino de dioses, rey de los humanos y también aquel que desafió las normas de dios.

"Muy bien, nos vamos, Kurama".

"Sí. Tal vez Hefesto tenga algún nuevo invento el cual nos entretengamos. Dime cuando lleguemos, hasta entonces estaré durmiendo"

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Naruto camino hacia un círculo mágico y desaparecer.

* * *

**Solo quiero decir perdón por la espera. La universidad siempre te consume el tiempo aun cuando crees que terminaste todo lo que debías hacer, aunque también en cierta forma es mi culpa ya que después de terminar lo que me puede olvidar completamente de seguir escribiendo.**

**Igual todo esto es una excusa** de **mi pereza a la hora de volver a escribir.**

**Ahora dejando a un lado las disculpas. En este fic se usarán algunas veces y también se harán menciones de diferentes dioses de diferentes panteones. La personalidad de estos dioses será influencia por la historia escrita que tenemos nosotros en la vida real.**

** Si quieren que alguna explicación de los Ojos y los dioses, ya que todos especifiquen en las mitologías (Incluido Merlín y NImue) déjenlo en los comentarios y en este apartado escribiré un breve resumen de ellos, junto con las referencias que usen, ya que muchas de ellas para entenderlas tienen que tener algo de su historia original.**

** Tengan presente que si el capítulo no es un prólogo, interludio o epilogo, estos parámetros alrededor de entre 10,000 y 20,000 palabras.**

**También debo decir que en este momento estoy trabajando en 5 fics nuevos. Estos saldrán la próxima semana ya que en este momento estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo de este fic.**

**Bueno, eso sería todo. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y ahora tratare de sacar uno o dos capítulos por mes.**

**La mención de errores es bien recibida. Por alguna razón Fanfiction cambia algunas de las palabras a su gusto, si alguien sabe como areglar este problema por favor déjelo en los comentarios**


	3. notas de autor

Hola a todos aquí Abysum20.

Perdón por no ser este un capitulo. (Aun no he llegado ni a la mitad de el tercer capitulo). Pero debido al constante problema del traductor de Fanfiction muchas de los párrafos carecen de sentido, por eso me he creado una cuenta en watpadd para poder publicar los capítulos sin errores.(Pensaba en publicarlos en AO3, pero para tener una cuenta tengo que esperar hasta el 18 de este mes XD).

Esto no quiere decir que deje de publicar en fanfiction, solo voy a publicar los capítulos en wattpad despues de haberlos publicado aquí.

Bueno. Solo quería decir eso. Adiós.

Para encontrar mi fic en wattpad solo tienen que escribir el titulo del fic o buscarme por mi nombre de usuario Abysum20.


End file.
